A Goddesses Blessing
by Walorani
Summary: Link is heartbroken to find Mipha, the love of his life ,had been torn apart from him by the pure evil. But a merciful godess grants him a wish for his service as the wielder of the Mastersword. An opportunity arrises. One he never thought he would get. But can he forget the past so easily and move onwards without any pain towards a better future?
1. Chapter 1 - The night of broken dreams

Chapter 1 – The night of broken dreams

The wind blew slowly across the grass of Hyrule Fields. A few clouds were drifting overhead, propelled by the gentle evening breeze. The golden lights of the sun illuminating the last hours of the day as it begin setting in the far west.

Some birds where chirping and dancing through the sky and nearby a saddled hourse grazed in the shadow of a lonely tree, standing in the middle of the plains. Next to the horse, under the tree, a little campfire had been built , a yellowish fire engoulfing a few sticks, while ckrackling in union to the sounds of cicadas that had begin with their evening songs.

Leaning to the tree a figure was visible, wearing a black hood with cape. Poking out from undearneath the hood blonde strains of hair could be seen, swinging gently as a gust of wind blew through the little campsite. The cape was blown away and underneath you could see a shining blue tunic with white embroiderys on hand of the figure drew back his cape to protect him from the winds.

Link looked around the plain as the last rays of sunlight slowly faded, leaving him with the light of his fire. The stars shone bright as Links thought traveled back to the reason he was here. His gaze wandering north to the massive building that once housed the royal family of Hyrule, Hyrule Castle. The proud flags that once hang above this gigantic structure had long been gone, and the castle was more a ruin then a building. The only thing it now houses is the reason he, the chosen one of the mastersword and servant of the godess Hylia, had traveled across hyrule to free the divine beasts ,so they could help him in banishing this evil once more from the world. Calamity Ganon.

Just the name brought him distress. One hundred years ago the calamity errupted from underneath the castle and brought caos and destruction to the kingdom of Hyrule. One hundred years ago the divine champions boarded their beasts to vanquish him, and one hundred years ago they all were slaughtered by the abominations that Ganon created and infested the divine beasts with.

Link , altough lossing his memory after his resurrection, remembered all of them. The leader of the Gerudo tribe, the strong and agile warrior Urbossa. She was always kind and caring, always willing to help and lend a hand not seeming to fear anything. She ultimatly died in here Divine Beast Vah Naboris at the hands of the Thunderblight. Link remembered the time Zelda, the princess of hyrule and leader of the champions, was surveing old ruins in the Gerudo Desert. After hearing where she went he immedieatly followed after her. He found her peacefully sleeping on Urbossas shoulder on top of Naboris. She was the one who told him about Zeldas struggle with accesing her sealing powers as he stood silently listening to her. He chuckled a bit as he remembered how the Gerudo Leader woke up the princess by summoning a thunder, resulting in her jumping up immediatly.

Then there was Daruk, the strong and great protector of the Goron tribe, always the first one to chuckle in any situation, thus lightening the mood. He always thought of Link as a litle brother. They had lots of fun together. Climbing the different mountain tops near Death Mountain and afterwads racing them down. Daruk was a good friend and even as Link met his spirit after freeing Vah Rudania Daruk wouldnt even think of beeing sad but still made jokes.

The third champion was Revali, the rito. He was very full of himself. Link had to admit that he was a great archer but Revali always wanted to compete with him, saying he was only a Champion because the mastersword choose him. But deep down he was a good guy, altough it didnt seem so at meeting with his spirit just proved Link right. Revali just seemed very lonely.

And then there was the last Champion. Links thoughts immeaditly changed as he thought about her. His fists clenching around the hilt of his sword. The Zora Champion Mipha. Always willing to help anyone in trouble. She herself often treated Links injuries with her healing magic. He had known her for many years. Since he was a young child she was always there for him. She taught him how to swim and how to catch fish, even though she didnt really know how to teach that to someone who doenst has fins or gills but she still did. She was like a big sister to him.

And later on the feeling changed. Zoras can live hundreds of years and because of that age quit slow compared to the other races. As he met her again after a few years he didnt saw a big sister in here anymore. He saw a good and caring friend in her. Eventually it grew into something much more as they both shared their feelings for each other.

He would never forget the night at Veiled Falls were they first kissed. The warm feeling of her in his arms afterwards was he best he had ever had. But sadly their happiness didnt last forever. A tear began rolling down his cheek.

Like the other champions his beloved Mipha entered her divine beast Vah Ruta on the day of Ganons attack and tried to assit him.

A few days before he had made a promise to her that he would always protect her, regardless what was coming. More tears began rolling down his cheek while he once more noticed that he broke his promise.

He learned from her father, King Dorephan and her brother Sidon, that she eventually wanted to propose to him on the day the calamity struck by presenting him a handmade zora armor, as it was tradition for the royal family. But it had never come to that. His beloved Mipha was killed by one of Ganons creation as she tried to assist him in her divine beast.

At this point Link couldnt hold it anymore. The thought that he could never again be with her broke his heart into pieces and he began crying, tears now flowing like rivers from his eyes. Even months after knowing this he still couldnt believe it. Why did it have to be her? Why wasn't he there to keep his promise? Why did he forget about her and had to regain those prescious memorys?

During his silent sobs he once again remembered how he met her spirit shortly after he struck down the Waterblight that had killed Mipha 100 years ago. But it didnt make him feel better. She was gone. Forever.

The only think keeping him in motion during his travel had been the thoughts of revenge. He wanted to take revenge on the beeing that destroyed all Hyrule and tore his loved one away from him.

He wanted to avenge Mipha and banish Calamity Ganon once again. His sobs slowly stoping he channeled his thoughts on that. His original plan had benn to rest here before he would attack the Calamity and get his revenge. But knowing he wouldnt sleep anymore this night he stood up.

He extinguished the campfire and grabed his bags while walking to his horse. He wouldn't wait to the morning. _He couldn't_ wait to the morning.

His revenge aside Princess Zelda was still in the castle, keeping Ganon at bay. She had done that for the last 100 years and he owed her this. He mounted his horse and started heading towards Hyrule castle. This night would be the last he had to live with the killer of his dear Mipha on the same world.

He would end it of them would loose his live today. And he would make sure it was the right one. With that he rode towards the goal of his long, long journey while the sounds of cicadas followed him.

**So hello :D. Iam a pretty new author here and dont really now where to start. So i thought i just start there were Links final journey would begin. If you find any errors in spelling or my grammar please correct me, for english is not my first language. But thats almost all to say. I would like to read your guys feedback and i hope i will see you with the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The burden of a Hero

**Short Disclaimer : I apologise for the first chapter. For some weird reason has made some error while uploading my file, and because of that many sentences are destroyed. I deeply apologise for this and try to do it better for the next chapters.**

Chapter 2 – The burden of a hero

The beeping of a guardians target system sounded through the air as Link sprinted behind a broken piece of stone for cover. Shortly before he ducked himself behind it the guardian fired. The shot missing Link and exploding on his cover. He quickle drew his bow and shot a bomb arrow right in the guardians eye, which resultet in it exploding.

He took a short breath while he searched through his back and chucked a health potion. One of the flying ones got him good earlier and hit his shoulder. He had to be more carefull.

He had been here for a few hours, dodging guardians and killing the monsters that housed here. He fought himself higher and higher up the castle. Strangly , since he entered here, the sky hasn't changed. It was covered in a golden light, probably comming from Zeldas sealing magic, he assumed. He tooke out the Sheikah slate and checked the map.

He was pretty far up the castle. On his way he often times had to climb through broken passageways or destroyed tunnels. Ganons outbreak 100 years ago really demolished the once so proud structure.

Now he was nearly at his destination , being the throne room of the castle. Overhead he could see the targeting beams of the divine beasts pointing directly at it, so this had to be it. Link stood up from behind his cover and continued his way up the slope.

A few guardians attacked him with their beams, but as he got nearer to his goal, he became more and more relentless, shooting arrow after arrow from his bow, not even pausing for a single second.

He released a hell of attacks upon Ganons minions. Soon he could revenge his dear Mipha and finally bring peace to hyrule. Nothing would keep him from getting revenge on the incarnation of hatred.

There wasnt a single beeing right now that could stand in the way of the Hero of Courage as he advanced the street, dispatching enemys left and right.

Finally, ontop of the slope he reached the goal of his long journey. Before him lay the throne room of hyrule castle.

Before he entered it he sat down on the stairs and rested a short while. Zelda had kept Ganon in check for over 100 years. A few more minutes wouldnt make a big difference anymore. He grabbed in his bag and took out a few mighty bananas he ate while waiting there.

He could see a big part of hyrule from here. This spot was so high up, Link always thought it is a bit cooler up here than in the rest of the castle. But that could also be his imagination.

His gaze wandered around the view infront of him. In the far distance he could make out the Great Plateu , where he awoke from the Shrine of Ressurection. Next to it he could barely make out Lake Hylia. His gaze wandered around but as always stayed stuck as soon as he saw Vah Ruta. As it had happened countless times before, and probably will for all eternity, whenever he saw Ruta feelings of guilt and sadness entered his mind. He couldn't protect Mipha that day the calamity struck and he would never forgive him for that.

Tears began once again filling his eyes as they had done for countless times as he thought about his beloved Zora. Altough he knew tears wouldn't bring her back, he cried. Nothing changed that fact. Nobody knew about this. That the Hero of courage broke down in tears sometimes multiple times a day. He made a good job in hiding it. He did not want anyone, especially not Prince Sidon or King Dorephan, to know how heart broken he is. It is part of the burden he carries. The burden of a failure.

He continued to sob for a few more minutes until he wiped of his tears with his arm and stood up. He could cry for as much as he wanted when Ganon is finished. So for now he fixed all his thoughts on bringing him to his end.

For the last time he checked his equipment. Counted his arrows, ckecked his shield, and made sure the mastersword was well fixed on his back.

He shortly thought about it and then removed his cape, showing his light blue champion tunic. The cape would only hinder him in combat.

With everything ready he took a deep breath and entered the throne room.

He walked slowly, searching every corner until he stood in the midle of the room. He couldn't make out anything unusal, aside from the destruction of this place, when suddenly he heared a quit whisper.

„...nk" „...ink" „Link!"

He immediatly recognized that voice as Princess Zeldas.

„I am sorry Link, i can't hold him off longer..."

Suddenly he heard a sound and looked to the ceiling. A giant , purple cocon hanging from it, which looked as it was a combination of flesh and sheikah technologie. He wondered how he could have overlooked something like this as blue lines spread across the cocon. Shortly after a blue laser cut through the cocon and shot across the room, only nearly missing him at one point.

The laser stopped and the cocon broke open to reveal a gigantic beast, looking similar to the Blights that attacked the divine beasts, emerging from it.

He could not get a good look at it because as it made contact with the ground, the floor cracked and broke underneath them while they both fell down a long tunnel.

Link reacted quick and drew his paraglider , while avoiding pieces of ruble that were falling next to him. Suddenly the tunnel wided in a massive cavern, covered from walls to floor in sheikah symbols. It seemed to be made out of the same material as the shrines and the divine beasts.

He glided along one of the walls while he got a better look at the abomination below him.

Like all the Blights its body was a combination of purple malice and sheikah technologie. Having multiple _arms _and _legs._ Its body had the distant look of a spider , with a big abdomen. One of its _arms_ was completly made out of a giant burning axe, while in others it had glowing spears and knives. While he glided further down his heart and mind began realizing that this abomination was the thing responsible for killing Mipha, and destroying all of Hyrule.

His muscles tensed up as an amount of pure hatred and godly rage filled his mind. On the edge of his mind he noticed that his sword vibrated on his back, in reaction to the enemy it was made to destroy. At this point in time Links mind was only filled with the one thing he wanted since he freed the spirit of his loved one from Ganons grip. _Revenge_.

With that he landed in front of the the thing he sought to vanquish. The creatures _head_ turned around to face him. It had two yellow glowing eyes and something that almost seemed like a red beard and hair. The creature rose up as it noticed the weapon on Links back and let out a blood freezing scream.

Just as it wanted to smash him with its giant axe it stayed still in the motion. The beast looked upward as Link know what the it was sensing, a triumphal grin crossing his face. He had heared it as soon as he landed and also looked up. On top of the tunnel , they fell downwards , one could see a gigantic , blue energy beam building from four sides of the throne room. Link could swear the creature before him shook slightly in fear as the energy beam shot down the tunnel, hitting Calamity Ganon directly and exploding in thousands of thousands of lasers exploding all over the creature as it screamed and bellowed in agony, it screams even overlapping the sounds of the gigantic explosions as wounds were struken all over its body. This went on for a few more seconds until the beams grew smaller and vanished into nothing, as if they had never been there.

The calamity was greatly injured by the combined power of the four divine beasts. Injured, but not destroyed. For that was the part where Links work begone.

The creature slowly rose up again, with massive wounds around its entire body, and faced the wielder of the mastersword, only to be immediatly hit by a bomb arrow.

Link would not give this thing any chance to react as he instantly loaded another bomb arrow and fired. He sprinted across the room bombarding the calamity with bomb arrows. The beast only shortly startled rose up and prepared to smash Link with its burning axe.

Link avoided the swing by jumping over it and than instantly went over in a flury rush, drawing the mastersword faster than even he could realize and began slashing at Ganon, each strike field with an enormous amount of rage and hatred towards the thing that destroyed everything he loved. He filled every slash with all the power he could bring up. After about a dozen strikes Link jumped back, drawing his bow, and again unleashing a hellfire of explosions upon the beast.

The abomination striked again with its axe, but as Link avoided it this time he brought his shield up just in time to deflect an energy beam, which went into the ceiling. As Link landed he again heared the beeping of a guardian laser and dodged it fast enough to not get hit. He rolled over the ground and sprinted onwards as soon as he stood while again bombarding Ganon with arrows, the bomb arrows he brought now used up.

Calamity Ganon again prepared to swipe with his axe, while Link avoided it, but it was to calcuable. While he jumped over the axe he brought out his shield, reflecting the incoming laser beam, and this time directly back to its sender. The beam exploded and the hero once again used his opportunity to charge at the beast, each strike of his sword faster and stronger than the one before it. Finally the abomination bellowed above him and seemed to change its tactic. Link could only nearly avoid the firey explosion that orriginated from his foe, who now was protected by a armor of fire. The beast sprinted to one of the walls and climbed it, while simultaneously bombarding Link with energy beams.

Link was forced to dodge a fair bit of them as the creature increased its fire rate, not wanting to give him a break. He rolled and dodged around the arena, trying to get into a new postion to fight , while escaping the bombardment of light.

Finally for a short second he got in a dead corner of the beasts vision. As it reajusted and fired again at Link, he had his shield up and deflected the energy beam back to Ganon. It was hit directly by its own weapon losing the grip on the wall and fell to the ground, its armor vanishing, as Link once again drew his sword. He got a few more hits in until the calamity hit him with one of its arms, while he wasn't carefull enough, and flung him across the room.

Link landed badly on the stone ground, his air pressed out of his lungs as he urged his body to stand up again, knowing his enemy wouldn't want to give him a break. And he was right. He barely avoided a pillar of flames shot at him, and returned his gaze on the calamity.

Link started shaking a bit, the grip around his sword and shield slowly loosing, but he wasn't the only one weakend. Ganon had many wounds across his entire body, some of his limbs hanging loosly to the side, or shaking as result to the injuries he suffered.

Both knew, the next few attacks would finish this battle. There was silence in the arena as both opponents observed each other, looking for an opening in their defense. If you listened closely you could hear the wind blowing through the destroyed windows of the throne room above them.

Then the Calamity was the first to strike, trying to take its oponent by surprise in yet again slashing at him with its giant axe. Link, looking as if he had been surprised only nearly jumped over it.

He could swear, that in this moment a triumphal grin played across the face of the abomination, as it fired its laser beam at Link while he was in the air. And he could also swear on his eternal love for Mipha that he saw the same grin vanish in an instant as Link took out the shild he hid behind his back and reflected the energy beam directly back at Ganon. He landed shortly after that and threw the shield away as he gripped the mastersword with both hands, charging at his stunned enemy. Shortly before him Link tensed up his legs and jumped as high as he could in the air.

He let all of his emotions, his sorrow, his rage, his hatred, his guilt, his courrage and his undying love for Mipha guide his final strike as he sunk the sword that seals the darkness deep within the head of the calamity.

The beast letting out a blood boiling scream as it twisted and twitched arround in agony while flinging him away from it. Link rolled himself up and tunrned arround as he looked with satisfaction as the wounds of the creature broke open and purple malice errupted from all over its body while it broke down to the floor. It tried to reach Link with one of his arms before it exploded in a gigantic, purple storm.

He watched as the particles of malice arround the cavern gathered in the midle and shot out through the tunnel above him. He wanted to charge after the cloud as he was engulfed by a bright golden light, which carried him out of the chamber.

He awoke standing next to his horse on Hyrule Fields, while he witnessed the cloud of malice storming down from the castle on the field, where it than began to form a black and purple storm, as Link once again heared the voice of the Princess.

„Ganon" „Ganon" „Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again..." „He has given up on reincarnation and assumed its pure enraged form"

While Zelda said that giant hooves broke out of the cloud. Purple flames engoulfing everything as a gigantic horned head, resembling that of a boar, errupted from the tornado of malice, letting out a scream that, no doubt could be heared across entire hyrule.

„If set free upon our world the destruction will be unlike everything we ever seen before."

The cloud dispatched and revealed and enormous, boar shaped, beast. Purple flames engoulfing the entire beasts as it lowerd its head and locked onto Link.

„I entrust you with the Bow of Light – a powerful weapon in the face of evil" he heared Zelda saying as a golden light formed above him and a golden shining bow descended towards the ground.

„Link...you may not yet be at a point where you have fully recovered your power or all of your memories..." Zelda said as Link began walking to his horse and mounted it.

„But courage need not be remmembered...For it is never forgotten."

With that Link began riding towards the Dark Beast Ganon. Before that he bent slightly down in his saddle as he grabed the Bow of Light. While he grabed hold of it he immeaditly turned right and avoided a massive fire breath, the Dark beast had created, only dodging it slightly while he once again heared Zeldas voice explaning him what to do.

„That energy covering Ganon's body is called Malice. None of your attacks will get through as he now is...I will hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points that you see! May you be victorious!"

With that Link began riding across Ganons left flank, avoiding another purple breath. As he rode past the beast, great circles of golden light, with the symbol of the holy Triforce in them, appeared all over his body. Link let go of the reins as he loaded the Bow of Light with an arrow and fired. As soon as the arrow had left the string it was engoulfed in a golden light. While it flew towards its target hitting perfectly in the midle of the triforce.

Link could hear a scream of agony coming from the beast as his arrow hit its mark, the circle disappearing, but leaving the Triforce branded ontop of Ganons body. He took hold of the reins with one hand while he steered around one of Ganons hoves, shoting another one of the golden marks and again hitting it, leaving a branded triforce and a scream of agony of the beast.

„Ganons power is weakening!" he heared Zelda say as he grabed hold of the reins and rode beneath the beast as he targeted another golden circle. Before he could get a clear shot the beast turned and tried to attack him with another fire breath. He once again had luck on his side and avoided it nearly.

He rode arround the beast as he continued to shoot at the circles, each time he hit one rewarding him with a blood boiling scream from the creature. After a few more times the beasts head sunk to the ground as he rode past it, then he heared Zelda screaming.

„Link, look up!"

As he followed her advice he saw a gigantic golden crack on the back of Ganon's head pulsating in an even stronger golden light then the circles.

„That's the very core of Ganon's being! Do what you must, Link!"

With that he rode infront of Ganon's head and fell for a bait of the beast. As soon as he rode before him the beast gathered its energy and released a purple laser from its mouth swinging it from the ground up in the sky.

Link could only jump of his horse as he saw the attack the beast planned. His horse kept running onwards and Link only barely avoided the beam, using his paraglider. As he saw the head coming back down he used his opportunity.

The laser hat set a good part of the grass infront of it on fire. Link jumped over it and opened his paraglider and immeaditly was cared skywards by the warm air. As he reached the top of his flight he saw the golden crack opening and an gigantic orange eye behind it. He knew what he had to do, as he released the grip from his paraglider and drew the Bow of Light.

Time seemed to slow down as he laid an arrow on the bowstring and aimed. A bombardment of thoughts ran through his head but he could only think of one thing as he released the string. His beloved Zora Mipha. Finally her spirit could rest in peace.

And with that thought time seemed to start again as he opened his paraglider and witnessed the arrow he shot piercing the eye directly in the middle.

The Dark Beast Ganon led out a bellowing scream as a golden ball of light shot out of his forehead. As the light succeded Link saw no other floating in the air then Princess Zelda. As she slowly descended towards the ground, Ganons's eyes focused on her.

By the time Zelda landed the beast collapsed to the ground, its head now on pair with that of the princess. Zelda looked up at the beast as it twisted and twitched when suddenly a golden light errupted from her. Ganon tried to avoide the light while the flames engoulfing him increased in intensity and he switched back in the cloudy form Link first laid eyes upon the beast as it rose upwards letting out another bellowing scream, that once again could be heared across hyrule.

The calamity drifted around and shot sharply over Zeldas head. As it turned arround and again shot towards her Zelda raised her hand, creating a massive golden explosion with the Triforce in it. The beast immeadiatly tried to drift upwards and escape this golden ball of light, but couldnt leave the ever increasing explosion.

With a final scream the Calamity errupted into nothingness. The golden light ball vanishing as fast as it had come.

The sky that had been purple since Ganong changed his form now started opening as the first rays of Sunlight hit the Hyrule plains. In the far east Link could see the first dawn without the Calamity existing on this world. When suddenly his attention was drawn back to Zelda who started speaking to him.

„I've been keeping watch over you all this time...I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle."

„I always thought-no, I always believed—that yoiu would find a way to defeat Ganon." She turned arround to him as she said her next words.

„I never lost faith in you over these many years..."

„Thank you , Link...the hero of Hyrule." she said, a golden smile forming on her lips.

But for Link, her words and her smile were simply to much. He couldn't hold it anymore and as such fell to his knees.

„Link! Are you okay?!" Zelda screamed as she ran towards him.

„I am no _hero_ Zelda" was the first sentence that he said to her in over 100 years.

„A hero wouldn't break a promise he made to the persons near to him. A hero wouldn't forget the persons near to him. A hero wouldn't stand idle as his loved ones are killed! A hero would not do that! And still I have done it!" he screamed in between his sobbs.

Zelda stood still near him, surprised by his emotional outbreak.

„Link, what-?" she stutert before he interupted her.

„I made a promise to her! I made a promise that I would always protect her! That I would never leave her side or let any harm come to her! I promised her to protect her with my life! And still I broke that promise! I did nothing as Mipha was killed by one of Ganons abominations inside of Vah Ruta! I am nothing but...but...but a failure!" he screamed out before he crumbled to the ground and completly lost it in in his cries. He had failed the one person who believed in him. And he could never get rid of this guilt. He would bear it for all eternity.

Zelda stood by his side, completly shocked seeing the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, the chosen one of the mastersword and the hero of hyrule crying his eyes out on the ground beneath her. She had never seen Link like this and didn't know what to do.

She remembered the time Link fought agains the guardians in ash swamp as he protected her. After that she also broke down in tears in his arms while she succumbed to her fears. With that in mind she bowed down to the crying wreck, that was Link and took him in her arms. Like she did 100 years ago Link immediatly fell in her arms, throwing them both on the ground while he slammed his head in her shoulder, seeming to cry even more.

She gently stroke his hair and tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work, as his sobbs only got stronger. She lay with him there for another few minutes until his sobbs became quieter as she suddenly noticed something.

„Link...your...your sword!"

Even though he was completly distressed he still lifted his head from Zeldas shoulder and looked in the direction Zelda pointed. There straight in the air hovered the mastersword. He whiped his eyes to see clearer as a blue ball jumped from the hilt of the sword and began floating shortly before them. They both looked up at the sphere in awe. None of them had any idea what this was supposed to mean when suddenly a voice echoed from the sphere.

„Master. I know you are distressed right know, but please let me explain."

It looked as if the sphere was talking to Link.

„I am the spirit that lives within this sword. I have guided countless bearers of the mastersword before you. I am a direct servant to the Godess Hylia. You could say that i am her voice to speak with her loyal servants. And the Godess has a message for you."

Link and Zelda still both in awe continued to stare at the sphere.

„The burden the bearer of the mastersword has to carry is a heavy one. Even the Godess Hylia herself knows this. She has tried for countless Millenials to decreas that burden without effort.

So she thought of another way of lightening the lives of her loyal subjects. Once the evil, for which the mastersword has been required, is defeated the Godesses grants her subjects a wish. She grants them the deepest wishe of their heart regardless of what it may be. The Godess has witnessed your fight over the evil and your triumph and would like to congratulate you, and as it has been custom for millenials, to fulfill the deepest wish of your heart.

For some heros it had been hard, even for the Godess, to know for what they wish, without them telling. But in your case the Godess is pretty clear of what your deepest desire is. When our conversation ends, you have to stand up and observe your surrondings for your wish.

The godess also wants to praise her descendent, Zelda for the astonishing work she has done in sealing the evil. Altough she doesn't normally do this the Godess has allowed me to reveal one thing to you, Princess Zelda.

The being Ganon will not come forth for a very, very, very, long time do to your astonishing power. That is all I have to say. The Godess wishes both of you a happy and long live, for your deed has been done. And know that she always watches over you." The sphere stopped speaking after that and slowly flew towards the sword before Link stopped it.

„Wait, i have a question."

The sphere stoped.

„Yes , Master?"

„Do you have a name?"

„Yes. The Godess Hylia has given me the name Fi."

With that words the sphere went back to the sword. Before it entered it it once more stopped and spoke

„Goodby Master, may your life from now on be in peace" after that the sphere went into the floating sword and disappeard. With that the mastersword stopped floating and fell to the ground.

Link crawled over to where the sword lannded and examinated it. It still seemed to be the same sword he had drewn from the pedestal 100 years ago. But he would never have thought that it housed a beeing like this.

With that he took the sword and slide it in its sheath, before he stood up. He felt a little dizzy as he thought over the events that just happened as he remembered that the Godess had fullfilled a wish of his deepest desire and the spirit Fi told him to observe his surrondings. So he looked around.

There wasn't much to see. He saw grass over the entire plain. Here and there a few trees, and a few spots where the grass was burned from the attacks of Ganon. While he looked around Zelda stood up and also wandered her gaze across the scene.

„What do you think you are looking for?"

„I don't know. But Fi said that is shoud observe my surroundi..." he stopped as his eyes went over something unusal in the grass.

Zelda noticed links abrupt stopp and looked in the direction he was looking and also noticed it. Around 50 meters away from them was a red spot in the grass. He couldn't make out any features so he coninued walking in that direction.

As he got nearer and nearer he more and more noticed what was laying in the grass. _This can't be_ he thought to himself as his pace increased. _This can't be This can't be Thisn can't be!_ He thought over and over as he began running towards the spot.

Zelda had problems following him as he sprinted with a speed she has never seen before.

As she arrived she looked over to Link before she looked on the thing that lay in the grass and gasped as she noticed it.

Link stood their completly still watching over what laid before him. A figure with soft, smoth red and white skin. Fins on her arms and legs and a long fin coming from the figures head which lay next to here.

Silver bracelets with green and blue jewelry in them on the entire body and a blue tunic, wrapped arround her upper body and gills on her sides. The brest of the figure slowly rose and sank as Link still completly shocked looked over her.

Suddenly the figure opened her eyes, which revealed two amber coloured eyes, and looked at her sorrunding before noticing him. A sound of surprise coming from her mouth as she spoke a single word.

„Link?"

„Mipha"

**So i think i pretty much topped the first chapter by the dozens. But i let you guys decide. As its the same i would like to read your reviews and critics, as long as they are well formulated, and i am eager to read of your reactions. My hand is uterly shagged after writing this chapter in one go so i will go to bed now. Goodbye :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mipha

Chapter 3 - Mipha

„Link?"

„Mipha?"

They both continued to stare at each other. None of them could bring out any words as their eyes wandered about the other one studying every single curve, seemingly not believing what they saw. They kept staring at each other,studying every single part as to make sure the one in front of them is the one they think, till their eyes locked once again.

Link slowly kneeled down before her, while Mipha sat herself up. None of them could take their gaze off of the other, staring deeply into the eyes of their loved one.

A few seconds passed as no one did or said anything. After this uninterrupted silence passed Link slowly brought his hands to Miphas left one. He grabbed it softly, while he stroke his thumbs above the back of her hand, caressing her smooth skin.

Mipha brought her other hand to his and firmly grabbed hold of his left one, stroking it in the same way, following every curve and bump across the back of his hand with her soft thumb.

After a few minutes of no one saying anything the bearer of the mastersword broke through the silence..

"It is really you. You are really Mipha, right?"

Mipha seemed to increase her gaze upon the Hylian sitting in front of her. Link nearly expected her to say no as a soothing smile spread across her entire face. A smile Link had seen thousands of times and which had always made him feel warm and safe.

He never thought he would see that wonderful smile ever again as his beloved Zora answered his question after what seemed like an eternity.

"Of course I am, Link."

His still red eyes began filling up with tears. As the first few rolled down his cheeks Mipha brought her hands to his cheeks and gently whipped them away.

"I have seen you cry so many times through out your journey. And every time it broke my heart to see you so depressed and lost in your sadness. The hardest part beeing that I knew it was all because of me and that I could not help you. You have cried so many times, so please, don't led this moment be saddened by tears, even if they are after a long time; not filled with sorrow."

She continued to wipe the few still remaining tears away, all the time wearing her smoothing smile. Link centered his attention on the words of Mipha and he too didn't want this moment to become any sadder then it was.

After all, he now experienced something that a few hours before he wouldn't even have dreamed of. Here he sat once again reunited with the love of his life. A love that had been torn away from him by the evil itself. But love just always seems to find a way.

With that thoughts Link's mind just now seemed to understand what really was going on here. Slowly a big smile formed on his face as he finally noticed who really was sitting in front of him.

"That's way better" whispered Mipha.

And with that she closed the distance between them and before Link could say anything more she sealed his lips with a kiss. Link had missed here so much and was eager to return it.

"You have lost a lot of your skill." laughed Mipha as they parted for air.

"Well it was quite hard to not get out of touch with it" Link answered

"Maybe you can help me practice a bit?"

"We will see about that. But for know that can wait, for I am not the only princess around here and we've kept her waiting quite long."

With that words Link stood up and pulled Mipha to her feet as they both turned to Zelda, who had been silently observing the situation.

"I still can't believe it Mipha. I thought that all of you perished and would be lost forever. Im sorry but can I steal her shortly from you Link?"

With that words Zelda stepped forward and pulled Mipha into a hug, which she gladly returned. After a few seconds they both pulled apart from each other and Zelda started speaking again.

"I am sorry I just don't know where to start. The Calamity has been defeated and you are back with us and hyrule needs to be restored, its just so much."

You could clearly hear the distress and panic in her voice.

"Maybe we should start by going to Kakariko Village. I bet Impa and her Sheikahs would be more than willing to help us." said Link

"That might not even be a bad idea," Zelda answered as you could visibly see the rock that fell from her heart.

" but then we should start going. Even if its still morning the way to Kakariko on foot will last quite some time."

"We don't have to go all the way by foot. Or at least you two don't have two. My horse can carry both of you and I am fine with walking."

"But you have worked so hard you should get some r..." Zelda started as Link interrupted her.

"I am fine. And also how would it look if I sit on horseback with one princess while the other one has to walk next to us. And I am way better at defending you if I don't have to worry about one of you beeing left behind. So I am walking"

Zelda wanted to argue with him but she knew how headstrong he could be so she just puffed her cheeks while saying "But don't complain to me that your feet hurt!" They all broke out into laughter. It was just like old times.

It had been a few hours since they started their trip towards Kakariko Village and they just passed through Wetland stables, were they had stocked up their proviant and bought a clean set of cloths for Zelda.

The sun began setting in the far west during the late afternoon hours as they decided to prepare their camp for the night. They made some good progress as they reached the Sahasra Slope, next to the Millenio Sandbar, but deemed it to dangerous to climb the slope at night. They found a little cave and decided to settle there for the night.

Link made a campfire and started cooking some meat and mushrooms, they had bought, for him and Zelda. Mipha had eaten a few raw fishes she had catched in the Millenio Sandbar and therefore was not hungry.

She also didn't like cooked food for she thinks it just tastes burned. Zoras normally eat their foot raw so it wasn't a big deal. While he cooked the food Zelda and Mipha were having a little chat.

Link had never been the talkative type so he remained silent, even tough he enjoyed listening to them. After they had finished their little supper Zelda excused herself. She said she was pretty tired and went to sleep in the little cave. Link expected Mipha to follow her but instead she joined him sitting next to the campfire.

"You also should go to sleep Mipha. I will take the guard." he said to her as he shifted his view from the fire to her, giving her a simple smile.

Mipha returned the smile as she answered him.

"I think you deserve a rest well better then I do. You haven't slept for two days, cleared the entirety of Hyrule castle from monsters and guardians, fought against Calamity Ganon for two times and walked almost an entire day while constantly standing on edge and looking for monsters." she inched herself closer to him.

"You have always been stubborn and neglected your own well beeing for the wealth of others. I know you better than you think. You have earned your rest. I will keep guard and if something happens I will wake you."

Link wanted to argue with her as she gently pulled his head on her shoulder and nestled hers against it, while she stroke through his hair. Her smooth skin made Mipha's shoulder a comfy resting place.

He wouldn't even admit to himself how tired he was, but laying on her shoulder, listening to her soft breathing and remembering many happy times as he noticed the light scent of freshwater and fish his eyelids began to be as heavy as lead.

Link was determined to stay awake until Mipha began to sing a quite lullaby. He was still determined but his eyes felt so heavy. He would rest them. Only for a short while. And with that he fell asleep.

Mipha was pleased to see what an influence she still had over her now sleeping hero. She used to sing him lullaby's as he was still a child, playing around with her in the domain. And even as he grew older she sometimes sang them to him when he couldn't sleep, what was quite common.

He was always so busy so she enjoyed every minute with him. But even at night he would just turn around for hours without getting a good sleep. So Mipha had tried singing to him after another turning-heavy night and it actually worked. She was so surprised that he fell asleep so fast back then.

It seems as if a few things just never change. After she was sure Link was deeply sleeping she gently removed his head from her shoulder and placed it on her lap. He looks so cute when he sleeps , was the first thought that went through her mind.

She stroke some strains of hair out of his face as a little smile played across his face.

"I love you Link"

**So another chapter has been done. Originally I wanted to make this one longer and include the next one in it. But I am going on a trip and only have access to a tiny old laptop so I wanted to finish this chapter and not complete it on my laptop. I dont know when the next one is coming by I would say it won't take longer then a week. So until then I am eager to hearing your opinions on my story, so please leave a review if you like my work or have some points of critic. Goodby :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - A heroes duty

Chapter 4 – A heroes duty

It was early in the morning as the first few rays of sunlight started to shine across the little campsite. You could hear the first few birds beginning their happy chirping in the distance as they welcomed a new day.

Mipha had stayed up the whole night keeping guard like she promised Link. Nothing interesting had happened so she was able to enjoy the look of him peacefully sleeping in her lap.

She had missed it so much to see her dear Link in such a peaceful slumber. A smile played across her lips as she stroke some hair out of his face. He looked just like in the old times, happily snoozing on her lap. And she wanted to bring those times back as good as she could.

Link stirred slightly in his sleep as the sun began to tickle his cheeks. He woke up shortly after that and realized two things.

First was that he must have fallen asleep and slept till morning because he could hear the birds already singing.

And the second thing he realised was that his head was laying on something very soft and smooth, he couldn't quite identify. It felt somewhat familiar but he could not quite put his finger on it.

Thinking wouldn't bring him anywhere so he opened his eyes to see on what he was resting and was quite surprised to see two red and white coloured legs.

He wasn't sure to whom they belonged as the memory's of the last day flooded his mind. He had defeated Calamity Ganon, freed Zelda from her imprisonment and most important Link had been blessed by the Godess and was reunited with Mipha.

With that in mind he slowly turned his head around to face the beautifulest person he has ever met. She noticed that Link had stirred in her lap and looked down only to be greeted by the one of the happiest smiles she had ever seen.

"Good morning my dear." Mipha gently whispered as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I hope you have slept well."

"Yes I have, although you used unfair methods to get me to sleep. You know how great your lullaby's work on me."

"I know, that's why I used it on you. Because of your thick skull you wouldn't have rested and probably snoozed of during your guard duty.

Link wanted to argue with her but before he could bring anything out he heard a yawning from behind Mipha and a mumbled "Good Morning" as Zelda emerged from the little cave she had rested in, still rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight.

"Good Morning" they both answered while Link got up from Miphas lap and started cooking a small breakfast.

"I hope you have slept as well as I did Mipha."

"I actually took on Link's guard, so I haven't slept this night."

Zelda raised an eye brow

"How comes? Did you actually convince him to take a nap?"

At this point Link spoke up from the campfire watching over a few mushrooms skewers.

"No, she sung me a lullaby and I fell asleep in an instant."

Zelda looked a bit startled while Mipha chuckled in her fist.

"You sung him a lullaby and he fell asleep?"

Mipha nodded as she continued chuckling.

"Can you teach me that?"

"I am sorry Zelda but that technique is secret to the princesses of the Zora royal family." Mipha answered while she still chuckled.

"You know that I am to nice to let anyone of you walk while I ride the horse." Link said as he handed a skewer to Zelda and an hylian bass to Mipha while he ate a skewer himself.

At this point Zelda to started chuckling and they continued their breakfast in a lightly mood.

As they were finished they started to pack up the camp and began the ascend of the Sahasra Slope.

It took them around two hours to climb it. As reached the top they followed the little road that led them directly into the village.

When they entered the village they were greeted by two guards who brought the three directly to Impas house. Link knocked on the door and opened as soon he heard Impas voice.

Impa sat on her usual spot as she watched the three enter.

"Welcome back Link. So it is true what we thought. Two days ago we all were woken in the middle of the night by terrible screams echoing from Hyrule Castle, and suddenly a golden light shining over the entire sky. So I assume you have completed your mission?"

"Yes I have Impa, and I like to reintroduce you two of our beloved princesses. Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Princess Mipha of Zoras Domain"

Impas eyes wandered around her three guests.

"You three have a lot to explain. But sit down first. I will get us some tea."

They spent the entire rest of the morning and a good part of the midday explaining to Impa what they had done and what they were planning to do.

Zelda would remain here in Kakariko and start organizing the restoration of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Link and Mipha would make there way to Zoras Domain. This was for two reasons.

Obviously Link wanted to share the news that Mipha is alive again with her people and her family. And also they would ask King Dorephan to assist Zelda in the restoration.

Link filled up his stocks before he and Mipha made their way to where they left the horse. Zelda accompanied them on this part.

"Link. I want to thank you again. You have done so much for me and for Hyrule. I hope I can trust on you for helping me again if I need you."

"Of course you can Zelda. I think I speak for Mipha and me if I say that you can always count on our help if you need us."

"He is right Zelda. You can always count on us."

"Thank you. You both."

Zelda hugged both of them.

"Have a good journey you too."

Zelda waved them of as they rode out of Kakariko. They waved back until they disappeared behind the next curve.

"Are you happy to return home again?"

"Yes, but I am more eager to see my father and brother again. How do you think will they react?"

"They will be more than thrilled to have you back. They think about you each day and miss you. Don't worry , it will be fine."

Link noticed how Mipha tightened her grip around his waist as she pressed herself closer to his back.

Without someone walking next to them they could be much faster on horseback and made a good distance as they rode through the Lanayru Wetlands. Link had noticed that the Lizalfos and Bokoblins here all were gone. Maybe the Zoras attacked them after he defeated Ganon he thought. Shortly before they reached Inogo Bridge Link stopped the horse and turned around.

"Mipha, I know you are thrilled to seeing your family but we have to stop here shortly."

"Okay, but why?"

Link got down from the horse and searched in on of the bags until he took out an hylian clothing set.

"Could you please disguise yourself until we met your father and brother? The Zoras will definitely recognize you and I don't want to cause any trouble on the way there.

Mipha looked a bit skeptical but still took the clothes from Link and put them on. It was just a basic hylian outfit with a hylian hood to conceal her tailfin.

"You look perfect. Now we can continue."

Mipha looked a bit shy as she climbed onto the horse behind him and again grabbed on tight on his waist. With that they continued and shortly after reached Inogo Bridge.

Just as they were going to pass they heard a voice from one of the towers.

"LINK!"

They both looked up to a giant red Zora who waived to them. He jumped down from the platform and landed with a elegant twist.

"I have been waiting for days here in the hope of meeting you. We saw Vah Ruta activating and heard massive screams from the castle. Those that mean that you finally got him?"

"Yes I did, Sidon. Ganon is no more."

As Link mentioned the name Sidon he heard a little yelp from behind him and noticed how Mipha drew herself even closer to his back.

"Haha! I knew it, I just knew it that you would defeat that thing. That is a reason to celebrate. You finally avenged my sister. By the way, who is that you are bringing with you?"

"About that Sidon, I can't explain it now. I need to talk with you and your father about this as soon as possible. Trust me this person will bring you no harm."

"Okay if you trust them I will to. I will go and arrange that meeting as soon as you enter Zoras Domain. We have cleared they way from the Lizalfos after we thought Ganon was eliminated so they will do you no harm. See you later then."

With that words Sidon jumped high into the air and dove into the water below the bridge and made his way up the river.

Link started riding across the bridge as Mipha spoke up, her voice shaking from excitement

"That was Sidon ? That was my _little_ brother ?"

"Yes that was your brother. I thought we might meet him here .That is why I told you to put on those clothes so early."

"He has become so big. He was so little as I last saw him..."

"Don't worry. You can still have a lot of fun now and get back to those old times. He will love to see you again. I promise."

Again Mipha cuddled closer to his back.

The rest of the ride remained uneventful. The Zoras have cleared a lot of the way so they had no problems riding up to the Great Zora Bridge. Link left his horse in the hands of a few Zoras who had build a little stable for visitors and crossed the bridge together with Mipha, who hid behind his back.

As soon as they met the first Zoras link was greeted warmly and congratulated for his defeat of Calamity Ganon.

More and more Zoras gathered around him and congratulated him as Link and Mipha made their way up a set of stairs where they stood before the statue of Mipha that was erected in memorial of her by her father the king.

Mipha stayed there and looked at the statue.

"They really missed me, haven't they?"

"Yes they have. Your brother and farther have visited this statue every day to remember you. Just imagine their reaction when they find out that you are alive. Are you ready for that?"

"I don't think I will ever be so just get it done."

With that they climbed the last steps to the throne room were they were greeted by King Dorephan and his son Prince Sidon.

"Ah Link, I am happy to great you once more. My son has already told me what happened. Congratulations on your defeat of Calamity Ganon. With that Hyrule is finally free again."

"Thank you, your majesty. I come in official mission from princess Zelda and shall ask you if you can support her in the giant burden which is the restoration of hyrule."

"Of course I will. Princess Zelda has done so much for us, this is the least I can offer in return. I will send a few of my best Zoras as soon as I can.

Now that that is settled my son also told me that you wanted to speak to us in private about that visitor you brought with you."

"Yes your majesty. It would be to complicated and would probably take to long to explain it so I will leave it to my good friend here to introduce herself."

With that Link took a step to the side and Mipha stepped forward. Sidon and King Dorephan both looked at her , curious for who that visitor might be. She stood there for a good minute until she brought up the courage and lifted her hood.

Both Sidon and King Dorephans eyes widened as their mouths seemingly dropped to the floor as Mipha revealed herself.

"Hello farther, hello brother."

They both stared in awe at her not believing what they saw. Mipha started nervously playing with her tailfin as King Dorephan moved from his throne. He nearly fell to the ground as he almost ran towards his daughter.

"Mipha my dear. Is that really you?"

"Yes father. I am back."

With those words Kind Dorephan grabbed her and pulled her in a bear like hug as he kneeled before her.

"I have missed you so much. I thought about you every day. Every day single day since you left for that divine beast. I never thought that I would get a chance like this. How is this even possible?"

"You have to ask Link for that. He knows the full story."

King Dorephan continued to hug her for a good time until he slowly released her from his giant grip.

Miphas gaze wandered to her left where her brother moved ever so slowly towards her as he started running and almost tackled her to the ground as he also took her in a big hug.

"I have missed you sister. So much" Sidon cried in her shoulder.

"I know it must have been hard for you. But I am back now so everything is going to be okay." Mipha whispered as she gently stroke his tailfin to calm him down.

This also continued for a few minutes until Sidons subs succeeded and he got up from his sister, which he had pinned to the ground by his sheer size and sat down. Mipha got up from the ground and sat next to him as King Dorephan once again spoke up.

"So Link, how exactly is this possible?"

All eyes turned to Link who had been silently standing near the entrance during the whole time. He got nearer and sat himself beside Mipha as he started to explain.

"As I defeated the Calamity a spirit that lives in the Mastersword spoke up. It said it was a direct servant to the Godess Hylia and wanted to convey a message. Apparently the Godess has granted every hero a wish from the bottom of his heart when they have defeated the evil they were summoned for.

So she wanted to do the same for me. The spirit said for some heroes it had been hard even for the Godess to decide directly what they wished for, but for me it seemed crystal to her for what I wanted.

The spirit returned to the sword and as I observed the surroundings I noticed a red spot in the middle of the grass. I ran towards it and found Mipha sleeping there. That's it."

Kind Dorephan and Sidon listened carefully as Link explained his story. After that King Dorephan once again spoke up.

"So the fact that my beautiful daughter is reunited with as is thanks for your great service in defeating Ganon?"

"Well to be exactly the Godess had mercy with me and granted me a wish but..."

"The Godess would have never granted you that if you would have not defeated the calamity. Link you are responsible that my beloved daughter is again living and breathing and I don't know how I can every repay you for that." Kind Dorephan answered as he grabbed Link and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Thank you, Link"

"No problem" he mumbled as Dorephan pressed the air out of his lungs.

He sat Link down shortly after that.

"We need to announce that to everyone. Common."

King Dorephan stood up, as did Sidon and Mipha as they all went to the top of the stairs leading to the throne room, while King Dorephan started speaking to the whole Domain which had gathered at the foot of the stairs.

"People of Zoras Domain. Today is a great day. A day worthy of a becoming a holiday. Not only did our hero Link return victorious from Hyrule Castle, where he vanquished the Calamity that scourged our lands for years but he also reunited us with someone we all thought would be lost forever.

The Hero has reunited us with our beloved princess Mipha!"

With that words the crowd erupted into screaming and applauding. They all couldn't believe what had happened. Even the old ones danced around in celebration.

"This is a day of happiness and celebration, so bring out the foods and music. From this day forward this shall be the Holiday of the Hero!" the King shouted as the crowd followed his words.

Link stood next to the king and observed the whole scene as Mipha stepped before him.

"This is a great day Link. Thank you. I can finally be together with the ones I love."

"You don't need to thank me. Either way I was going to reunite you with your family."

Mipha looked a bit angry at him after he finished.

"What? Have I said something dumb?"

"I said I am happy to be reunited with the ones I love. That does include my family but overall it includes you my dear !" she said as she pouted at him.

Link realizing what he said was a bit surprised but played with it.

"Okay, so how can I compensate you for my harsh words?"

"A dance or two would be nice. But first close your eyes."

Link did as asked and Mipha used that opportunity to shove him into a little basin of water next to where he stood.

He was pretty surprised as he landed in the water and heard Mipha giggling. As she wanted to help him up Link took her hand and pulled her into the basin with him. They both couldn't stop laughing. They were still childs in their hearts.

Link finally got up and pulled Mipha to her feet and in his arms.

"I love you Mipha."

"I love you too, Link"

And with that they kissed. They went down to the party hand in hand as both of them glowed from happiness from finally being reunited with their soulmate.

And with that the party started and went long into the rest of the day and the early night.

**Im sorry that it took so long but as expected my laptop didn't work and also I catched a pretty severe cold and just couldn't write anything. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and as always I am eager to hear your opinion on my little story. Goodbye :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - A day in the Domain

Chapter 5 – A day in the Domain

Link awoke to the sound of splashing water in the distance. It was late in the morning and the sun already shined through the window and illuminated the room in a golden glow.

It had been several days since he and Mipha returned to Zoras Domain and since Link had been celebrated as the hero who defeated the calamity and reunited the Zora with their princess. It had been quit an interesting night. The Zoras are great party makers and seemingly summoned foods and music from nothing.

It was a great party, although Link couldn't dance as much with Mipha as he wanted.

Either she had been occupied with someone like her brother or her father or mostly one of the elders, or Link had been.

Even old Muzu and Dento pulled him to the dance floor as they had been so happy to see Mipha again that they couldn't help it. At least he was able to give Mipha the two dances he promised her.

But overall it was an extremely funny night and they had lots of fun together.

As the night neared its end the Zora showed again that they really seem to be magicians as King Dorephan surprised Link and Midna with a little house in the domain.

Originally it had been constructed for Link only as a reward for defeating the calamity, in which no one had any doubt he would do, but now had been provisionally expanded to also fit Mipha.

In that night the Zoras only managed to make a bigger sleeping pool but in the following days they completely expanded the rooms of the house and made it suitable for two persons, keeping both the needs of a Zora and a Hylian in mind.

It had been an interesting experience of sleeping in a body of water instead of an actual bed. But Link knew Mipha would be more comfortable with that and wanted to learn it. But it is pretty difficult to try and sleep while simultaneously trying not to drown.

Mipha has to keep his head above the water when they sleep to prevent that until he gets the hang of it.

Speaking of which Links attention returned to the real world as he felt Miphas soft skin next to his. She had cuddled his head next to hers and kept it supported with one of her hands. She was always very anxious and kept a good eye on him and made sure he could sleep well.

Mipha was so anxious that the first day they slept together she immediately jumped in fear as she noticed his head was gone from her safekeeping position while he got up in the morning. They had a good laugh and since then Link always made sure to wake her before he moves his head. But sometimes he just liked watching her sleep.

She was such a beautiful sight to behold. He loved everything about her. Although he enjoyed the sight of her sleeping he also knew that it was time to get up. He brought his hand up to her shoulder and gently stroke it while he whispered a good morning in her ear. She stirred slightly in her sleep.

"Wake up. The sun is already shining."

Careful to not move his head he brought his other hand up and cupped the one holding it above the water. Mipha stirred again slightly while she slowly opened her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Good morning. Have you slept well?"

"Yes, very well knowing you are safe here with me."

Mipha continued to stare into those blue eyes of Link. They had the same colour as the sky on a sunny day. Link was very well aware of what Mipha was thinking right now and slightly pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He could do this the entire day but this time it was Mipha who remembered him of their responsibilities that kept them from spending the entire day in bed.

"You can stand up now if you want and start the day. This time I know you haven't slipped from my grasp."

Link chuckled at her remark. He gave her a little peek on the cheek and got up from their sleeping pool. It was actually quite comfortable sleeping in water, but he always had to dry himself after sleeping before putting on his clothes.

But now that Link thought about it the fact that he will start living in a place literally revolving around water may also mean that he will get wet a lot more times. Luckily the water in and around the domain seems to be pretty warm so he probably won't have a problem with the temperature.

While Link dried himself off and got dressed Mipha also got up from their sleeping pool and started putting on her jewellery. They both were ready around the same time and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Link made a omelet for him while Mipha grabbed herself a hylian brass.

"So what's on our list for today?" Link asked between bites.

"First we are gonna met with my farther and discuss our future rolls in the domain. After that we are gonna meet up with my brother and go on a little picnic to get back on the old times. We both promised him that and I can see that he is thrilled to finally spend time with both of us again."

"Have we done that often in the past?" Link asked. Mipha stopped eating as she looked Link in the eyes before she remembered his memory loss.

"Yes, very often. You always used to play games with him on land or we would splash around in the water." answered Mipha.

She spoke in a soft voice knowing that Link wasn't really thrilled about great parts of his memory missing. Especially those memories he spent with Mipha were sacred to him and he was pretty upset of having lost them.

"Don't worry Link. Sidon knows what you have gone through too, and won't blame you for it. We are gonna make lots of new memories so you don't need to mourn the lose of those in the past."

Link was lost in his thoughts and just noded to her. Mipha knew that just a few words, even from her wouldn't change his mind. At least not now for now. It was so unfair she thought. Link had gone through so much. Why does he have to carry this burden even now, after everything is over? She didn't knew the answer.

They both finished their breakfast and made themselves ready to leave. Mipha firmly grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it as they left their house and went over to the kings palace. On the way they were greeted by a few guards and other inhabitants of Zoras Domain.

You could almost feel a new kind of energy flowing though the Domain. Everyone was in such a good mood and so energetic since the two returned. Maybe it sparked a fire in the hearts of many Zoras. One that had been long gone.

The Domain was buzzing and it seemed to intensify more and more over the days. They strolled through the streets and made their way up the stairs towards the giant fish on top of the throne room. Shortly before it they both stopped at the Shrine of Hylia. Link and Mipha had done it every day since they returned and prayed to Hylia for giving them such a wonderful opportunity.

After their prayer they went up to the throne room were they were greeted by the royal guards as they entered. King Dorephan as usual sat on his throne and was in a discussion with a few of his council members.

His face lightened as soon as he saw them both enter. He dismissed the council members and greeted them warmly.

"Good morning you too. How do you like your house. I hope everything is to your liking."

"Its great. Thank you father. You all made this so fast we were really surprised and appreciate it. Its perfect for us." Mipha answered as she and Link stepped up to the kings throne.

"That is good to hear. I will let everyone know." the King answered. Before he spoke again he shifted a bit in his throne.

"So, let us get to business. I know that you too don't want to sit around here all day and you want to help us. But I have a few conditions regarding your work before we discuss anything further."

"What do you have for conditions?" Mipha asked.

"First off all you are not allowed to leave the Domain or go further than East Reservoir Lake, Mipha." King Dorephan said. Before he could continue his daughter interrupted him.

"I cannot accept that farther and you know why. I will not leave Link's side while he goes out and..." Mipha answered before Dorephan interrupted her.

"Let me finish. I cannot afford to loose you. Not only for my sake but the moral of the Domain would be devastated and I don't think the Zoras would ever recover from loosing you twice." he raised a finger.

"But that is also true for Link. If something would happen to him not only the Zoras but the entirety of hyrule would be completely destroyed. Therefore Link is not allowed to leave the Domain alone. He has to be accompanied by at least two Zora guards. He is also not allowed to spent the night somewhere else than your bedroom here in the domain. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes farther." Mipha answered a bit down.

"And you Link?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Link, I have told you more than once to drop the title. You have done so much for us if we are in privat you can call me Dorephan."

"Understood your maj...Dorephan."

King Dorephan smirked as Link managed to save it in the last second.

"So now that we have talked about the conditions I and my council have worked out how you can be the most helpful to us."

"At first, Mipha. I want you to get known to the politics of this time again and would like to use you as one of my advisers, next to your brother. You would help me with political matters at hand and assist me in making the right decisions. Would you be interested in that?"

"Of course farther! I want to assist the domain in the best way I possibly can. I would gladly become your advisor."

"That is good to hear my dear daughter. I promise I will still leave you way more than enough free time to spend with your wonderful friend over here. Speaking of which, Link may I have your attention?"

Link had drifted of into his own thoughts again until the king addressed him directly.

"Of course Dorephan."

"So again Link. In the past you have done a great job in defending not only our Domain but the entirety of hyrule from Ganons minions. Now that Ganon is gone the nights of the bloodmoon have gone with him, which means his minions will finally die for good if we kill them now. Would you be so kind and help our guards in exterminating the lizalfos around the Domain? Because of their use of shock weapons we have been rather careful in dealing with them."

"I will gladly aid you to make the domain safe for everyone."

"That is good to hear. If you need any equipment go and see Dento. He will provide you with everything you need. Report in tomorrow with the captain of the guards, he will explain you the details. Well that's everything for now. If there is nothing else you two are dismissed for the rest of the day." Dorephan smiled and waved at both of them as they left the throne room.

"So, we still have a lot of time until our little picnic. Is there anything particular you want to do, Mipha?" Link asked as they got down from the stairs and continued through the domain.

"Is your equipment complete for?"

"Yes, I stacked up on everything before I attacked ganon and haven't really used any of it except for bomb arrows."

"And what about your armor?"

"Well I would normally wear my champions tunic and a hylian cape and trousers. But I know why youre asking. I have found an ancient armor made out of something called rubber which has a very high protection against electricity. I will wear that."

"And what about your potions? Do still have..."

At this point Link stopped and turned around to here while he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mipha, I have done way more dangerous things like this in the past with way worse equipment and alone. This time I am not alone and I am equipt way better than I normally would be. Those are only a few lizalfos. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know that, but I am still scared that something will happen to you while I am not their to support you."

"Its okay. Just you stay here and be safe. That will give me enough motivation to come back to you unharmed. And now you come with me. I have just the right idea what to do."

Link took her by the hand and headed towards the bridge leading to the East Reservoir Lake.

They spent a few hours swimming and splashing around in the lake there, just having fun. Mipha did all kind of acrobatic tricks in the water that link was surely never going to pull of. They had lots of fun as Link positioned himself under Mipha after she jumped out of the water and catched her before she landed back in the water.

After a few hours they decided to go back to their house and prepare the picnic. Mipha had caught some fish that they were going to use.

Back at their house Link got into the kitchen and started preparing some light things, whilst Mipha made sure he wouldn't bring the fish anywhere near the fireplace. Link was never a good cook but he could handle most things. After they packed a little basket with the food and took a blanket with them they made their way over to the statue of Mipha in the middle of the domain where they would meet up with Sidon.

It was a nice sunny and warm day and the sun stood high. There wouldn't be any clouds until the late evening so they had picked a perfect day for a picnic.

As they came closer to the meeting point they saw Sidon already waiting there. He waved to them as soon as he noticed them and greeted them.

"Hello Mipha, and hello Link."

"Hello Sidon. I hope we haven't kept you waiting for to long."

"I have also just arrived here, don't worry."

Sidon had been lying. He had stood there for over an hour. He had been so nervous that he completely forgot the time they wanted to meet up.

"Then where do you want to go?" asked Mipha.

"I don't really know..." stumbled Sidon.

"I thought you would decide where to go...like always..." he stuttered.

Mipha and Link both looked a bit surprised at his suddenly shy behavior. They both haven't seen him so shy for a long time.

"Then how about we go to Veiled Falls?" suggested Link.

"That sounds great. Common Sidon." Mipha said as she grabbed one of his hands and Link the other as they made their way from the plaza towards the bridge heading towards Veiled Falls.

"This looks a bit strange now that I am, well more than double the size of you."

"And? Can't a sister take her little brother by the hand anymore just because he turned into a giant?"

All three of them broke down in laughter after that.

"I think the last time we went on a picnic Link carried my on his back."

"Well Sidon that is definitely not going to happen." Link brought out between giggles and they all burst into laughter again.

This went on for the rest of the way to Veiled Falls. As they reached their destination they brought out the blanket and sat down, with Sidon being in the middle of them.

"You don't need to do everything the same as back then."

"But I won't stop it because know I can do this." Mipha said as she leaned against Sidon.

"You will probably not fit into my lap anymore so this has to do it."

"Here Sidon. I hope you still like my cooking skills." said Link as he handed him and Mipha a seafood rice ball.

They both took a bite and where overwhelmed by the taste.

"They taste even better than back then." exclaimed Sidon between bites.

"You are really to humble with your cooking skills Link. They taste amazing." agreed Mipha.

Link just smiled as he took a bite for himself. He still wasn't very good in accepting compliments. But he too noticed that they tasted really good. He couldn't remember that he made seafood rice balls before that tasted so good.

A little breeze blow across the grass as the three continued to eat and talk. It was a great feeling to picnic with Sidon again. Even tough it is a bit different now. But all of them enjoyed it and had lots of fun. After they were finished with eating they all splashed around in the water beneath Veiled Falls, just as if they are all still children.

As the sun began setting they packed the blanket together and made their way back to the domain. They all were a bit tired from all the playing and laughter. As they reached the statue in the domain centre Sidon grabbed both of them and pulled them into one big hug.

"Thank you for this great day. I loved to be together with you two again."

"Nothing to thank for. We both also enjoyed it to have a picnic with you again, Sidon." Mipha mumbled a as Sidon pressed the air out of their lungs.

"It was a great day Sidon. I am still sorry I can't carry you anymore." exclaimed Link after Sidon let them go from his bear hug.

Sidon laughed at his remark whilst Mipha was chuckling next to him.

"You don't have to Link. You know what, next time I will carry both of you!" Sidon laughed as the three parted and made their way to their houses. They said goodnight and waved to each other and were on their way.

"See, you had no reason to be nervous." Link said as they reached their house.

"You were right. I just thought that something would be different between us."

"The only thing beeing different was his size." laughed Link.

"Well we have to get used to that." agreed Mipha.

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too. By the way are you hungry? We still have some rice balls left."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't let a meal prepared by someone with your cooking skill go to waste."

Again Link just shyly smiled as they ate the leftovers from their picnic and made themselves ready for the night.

Link glanced over to Mipha who struggled with some of her jewelry.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes please. I cannot reach around my neck."

Link helped her take her necklace off.

"Isn't it quite the hassle to put these on and of?"

"Well sometimes they work with you and sometimes they don't. Its just like you and your shirt. Common lift your arms up." said Mipha as she helped him out of his shirt. After they were ready they climbed into the sleeping pool.

"How exactly does this work? I mean the water is always nice and cozy and always crystal clear?"

"The stones at the bottom are enchanted. They heat and filter the water. It is an old Zora secret."

Link looked down, fascinated from the Zoran craftsmanship as he moved over to Mipha.

"Now come here. I am tired and would like to sleep with you." Mipha mumbled between a yawn.

Link did as asked and cuddled next to her as Mipha grabbed hold of his head and gently cuddled it against hers, keeping it above the water.

"We had an amazing day today."

"Yes we had. And I am happy I could spend every minute of it with you."

Link put his arm around her waist and made it comfortable for himself.

"Good night."

"Good night."

He leaned over and gave Mipha a good night kiss before Link closed his eyes. It sure had been an amazing day. And because of that he could have never guessed what a terrible night he would have.

**So again another chapter completed. This one took a bit longer but I hope you guys don't mind to much. Even I am just a mere mortal who has to go to sleep sometimes or do other things instead of writing. As usual I would like to read your reviews on my story. I will answer all of them personally and it just makes me feel very good about what I am doing when I see your reviews. And to bring this chapter out today I will trust in the work of past me and only skim it for spelling mistakes.(I probably have done a big mistake with this) So once again see you in the next chapter. Goodbye (^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Nightmare

Chapter – 6 The nightmare

Link opened his eyes as a sudden ray of light hit him in the face. He wasn't in his and Mipha's bedroom anymore. As he took a look around it seemed as if he was standing inside of Vah Ruta near the main control unit. He didn't know how he got here but as he wanted to move he noticed he couldn't control his body. He seemed to be stuck in place. His mind spined across the different reasons why he was here as he heared a bellowing scream from outside. He knew that scream. It hadn't been long ago since he last heared it. As the light that illuminated the room changed its colour into a dark red Link had no doubt in his mind what that scream was. It was Calamity Ganon, and he just erupted from underneath hyrule castle.

He couldn't think of any other reason as that this right here was a dream. A very strange one. He had realistic dreams before but they always tried to convey a message. He wasn't sure what this dream was all about as he noticed a loud mechanic noise as gears were kicked into action and Ruta lowered herself to the water surface. That was when it suddenly hit Link and his stomach immediately turned. He tried somehow fighting against this dream or to wake up but nothing did work.

It wasn't long until he heared fast approaching footsteps in the distance and saw Mipha cut the corner. She headed straight for the main control unit. Link completely forgot that it was a dream as he desperately tried to interact with his surroundings. To somehow warn Mipha of the imminent danger she was approaching. Nothing would work and his stomach turned more and more as he watched her reaching and activating the main control unit.

"Common Ruta. We have trained for this day and need to support the others." Link heared her saying.

She laid here hand on the control pad to activate it as nothing happened.

"What's this. Not now please work with me Ruta!" Mipha screamed, her voice shaking.

That's when it happened. The entire control unit was enveloped by purple malice that spread around it like a wildfire. Mipha took a few steps back as she tried to understand what was happening. Link at this point was just in pure panic. He was internally screaming knowing what would happen to her.

"What...is this?" she whispered as the malice erupted from the control unit and formed a a purple body in the air. A being consisting of a combination of malice and Sheikah technology with red hair and a long glowing spear in one hand formed in the air. A blue eye scanned around the room and fixated on Mipha. A few seconds went by before the water blight let out a blood freezing scream and started attacking Mipha.

Mipha still being overwhelmed from the situation only nearly avoided its attack. She brought up her Lightscale Trident and began attacking the beast.

Link was still helplessly screaming and begging. If his eyes could fill up with tears they would have already done that. His heart sunk with every second while Mipha desperately fought for her life. As she gained back her spirit she fought relentless against her enemy. But with every strike and every blow it became clearer and clearer to her that she might not win this fight.

Mipha got hit over and over. She had many cuts across her entire body. But she also had been able to wound the water blight to a good part. That's when it started lowering Vah Rutas head and filled the control room with water as little platform arose. Mipha immediately used her chance and jumped into the water. She speeded around her enemy, jumping out of the water and attacking here and there. But the blight avoided or deflected more and more of her attacks and Link noticed she became more and more desperate. The creature hit her more and more often and Mipha became slower and slower. After she had jumped out of the water from behind the beast and rammed her trident in its back it hurled her across the room as it managed to strife her left leg with its spear, leaving a massive cut. She landed in the water on the other side of the room and didn't move anymore.

Link had to watch the whole scenery unfold in front of him and couldn't keep it together. He didn't want to witness this. He wanted to help Mipha. To protect her. To safe her .But could do nothing else as watch her dying in front of him.

The creature hovered over to her motionless body. He could swear the thing was grinning. It moved closer and closer and lifted its spear up to deliver the final blow as a loud screaming sound from outside distracted it. The creature stopped in motion as it looked outside. With nothing to see it returned its gaze to Mipha's body. Or to be exact, the point where she had been lying before.

The beast returned to the middle of the room as it scanned its surroundings. Nothing moved and it couldn't sense anything. It slowly turned in a circle looking for its enemy. That's when Link saw a little puddle of blood from behind of one of the pillars. His heart was racing as the best turned its back to that particular pillar. That was when Mipha used her opportunity. She shot up from behind the pillar and headed straight towards the water blight hovering in the middle.

She used every last bit of her strength and dashed across water. In the last second she turned upwards and jumped out of the water. With every last bit of strength she could bring up she griped her trident and aimed for its back. Only centimeters away from hitting her target she was stopped by an ice block that crashed in her stomach and flung her across the room. Mipha this time, landed hard on top of the pillar directly bellow from Links viewpoint and spat blood all over it.

Her leg had a big wound across its entire length. Her arms and fins were bruised and bloody from many cuts and her stomach had a giant purple spot right where she got hit from the ice block, which was summoned by the water blight. Blood ran across her entire body and covered her skin in a deep red. She couldn't move a muscle. She tried standing up but her body wouldn't listen to her. Fear and panic overwhelmed her as the water blight slowly came closer towards her.

Tears filled up her eyes as she realised that she had failed. She wouldn't see her family or her friends anymore. Fear filled her mind as the water blight stood still next to her. In one last, desperate attempt she tried crawling away from it but nothing would obey her.

During desperate sobs her mind settled on the last thing she could think of to save her.

"...Link...please...help me..." she mumbled between her cries.

That's when the water blight rammed its giant spear through her.

Link went completely insane as the only thing he wanted to do was scream. He screamed and screamed. He continued screaming as loud and desperate as he could while he suddenly shot up in a dark room surrounded by water.

In the middle of the night Mipha was suddenly awoken by agonizing scream. She immediately shot up as she noticed that Link was the one who was screaming. He sat in the middle of their sleeping pool and was screaming in a way Mipha could only describe as pure fear. She instantly rushed over to his side.

"Link!? Link what's wrong!? Link!?" she shouted while he was screaming his soul out in pure and true fear.

He didn't seem to notice her so she went in front of him and grabbed his shoulders as she tried again to come through to him.

"Link, please what is wrong?! Talk to me!" she exclaimed.

By now his screams have just turned into crying as tears flooded his eyes. Mipha threw her arms around his neck as she tried to comfort him.

"Shhh. Shhh. Calm down. Calm down. Everything is okay. Shhhh." she whispered in his ear while she gently stroke his hair.

Finally it seemed like she came through to him as he whispered beneath his cries.

"Mipha?"

"Yes I am here. Everything is okay. You don't have to worry about anything." she answered.

His cries became fewer as he looked up to her, his eyes completely red and swollen.

"Mipha?" he asked again.

"Yes its me. Everything is fine." she whispered.

"Mipha." Link said as his eyes started filling up with tears again.

"Mipha, Mipha, Mipha, Mipha, Mipha." he repeated her name over and over while he grabbed her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

Over and over he repeated her name while his cries became louder. Mipha sat their in his arms and gently stroke him while she whispered in his ear to comfort him.

"Everything is fine. Let it all out. I am here for you and I will not leave you alone." she said as she began to hum a little lullaby for him.

Mipha didn't knew how long she sat their with him but eventually his cries began to succeed and Link became calmer and calmer. She still sat there and held him not wanting to let go of him. Obviously his breakdown had something to do with her.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked him.

Link at first didn't answer. She thought that maybe he wanted to keep it to himself as Link started talking.

"I had a dream." he mumbled.

Mipha listened closely as he explained further.

"I had dreams like this before. They are extremely realistic. Normally those dreams would convey a message to me. But this one was different."

Mipha listened very closely as Link explained what happened. She was shocked to say the least. His dream described her fight against the water blight perfectly. As if he had been there. She couldn't even imagine what he must feel like after witnessing that. This explained his reaction completely.

"Link, I can't even imagine what you must feel like after witnessing this. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." she softly whispered in his ear.

"There is one thing." Link answered.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you will never leave me alone. Please. I don't want to be separated by you ever again." Link stutert.

Mipha was touched by his request. She took his head slowly from her shoulder and held it in front of hers.

"I promise you that I will never leave you alone." Mipha answered as she sealed her promise with a kiss.

"Now come here." she said as she layed down again in their sleeping pool and pulled Link on top of her. She used her buoyancy to stay afloat with him as she gently placed his head beneath her chin. Like a little boat they drifted across the water while Mipha once again sung a lullaby. Link loved her beautiful voice but was so exhausted that he almost immediately fell asleep. Mipha made sure he was asleep as placed here arms around him and also went to sleep. This time nothing disturbed their peaceful slumber.

**This chapter basically wrote itself today. I am a bit surprised by myself. I don't even know what to say really. Thank you for your ongoing support and goodbye :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - A golden afternoon

Chapter 7 – A golden afternoon

Link crawled through the high grass as he neared himself the Lizalfos outpost they were attacking. Three of them stood guard on their watchtowers while at least eight more of them were in their main camp. Link and the Zoras had stayed silent while they eliminated the other scouts on the way. This was the last camp they would have to clear. They wanted to avoid being detected by the Lizalfos so they would try to stay silent for the rest of their mission.

He crawled forward until he was in a suitable position from where Link could see all three watchtowers. They would have to take them out at the same time to avoid being detected. Link grabbed his bow and loaded it with an arrow while he waited for the signal to attack. The sun stood high in the sky which made it harder for the group to stay undetected, but was also much safer then rain if they would be detected for the Lizalfos usage of electric arrows.

He and the other Zoras all listened closely. Apart from the wind rushing though the grass he was hiding in, and the grunts from the Lizalfos nothing much could be heard. Link was prepared to attack any time and just waited for the whistle hat was their signal. He immediately sprung up from the grass as he heard it and fired his arrow at the Lizalfos on the left tower. The same was done by the Zoras around him who also hid in the high grass. The Lizalfos were quickly dispatched.

The corpses fell down onto the ground and were hid in the tall grass. Since the calamity had been defeated, Ganons Minions also no longer vanish into purple smoke anymore. After the bodies had been hid the team began crawling forwards as long as the grass concealed them. After that they used the surrounding trees and rocks as cover while they slowly got closer to the campsite. Link had been able to overpower a careless guard who came to close to his position which leaves seven Lizalfos in the camp. As he looked onto the other side of the path ,they had been avoiding, he saw one of the Zoras take out another one. That leaves six. The group came closer and closer to the campsite. If they wouldn't be detected now they could overpower the remaining Lizalfos with ease. But it didn't go so easy as Link suddenly heard a scream from behind. Two Lizalfos, who had hid somewhere out of the groups sight, had attacked on of the Zora Guards. The scream alerted the remaining Lizalfos. At this point their stealth approach was over and Link sprang up and drew his sword while giving orders to the guards. He immediately took of towards the attacked Zora.

He came just in time to block a hit with his shield that would have stabbed her in the back. He parried another hit as the two Lizalfos danced around in some kind of intimidation attempt. Link used this to sprint attack the one and cut him down. Before the other one even realised what had happened he was impaled by a Zoran spear thrown by the guard Link had protected. He made sure the two were dead as he sprinted towards the main camp were the other ones had already began the fight. Altough there stealth approach didn't quite work they eliminated the Lizalfos with ease. Link and the Zora Guards were to close for them to effectively use their electric arrows and so the last Lizalfos camp in the area was wiped out.

It was around midday as the last meeting ended. The counselors left the throne room one by one leaving the king with his two children.

"So , what is your opinion on this? Have we sent the right Zoras to support Princess Zelda?" King Dorephan asked shifting in his throne to a more comfortable position.

"I agree with you Farther. Our Architects are the best in all of hyrule and will definitely be of help to Princess Zelda." Sidon said as he looked through a few papers he was holding. They had just commissioned the the troop which would help princess Zelda in rebuilding the kingdom of Hyrule.

Dorephan let out a sound of agreement. His son had always been more accepting of his fathers decisions as king. That wasn't a bad thing and Dorephan still held him in high regards. But he was also interested in what his long lost daughter had to say to the matter at hand.

"And what do you think, Mipha?"

Mipha looked up from the ground to meet her farther's gaze before she answered.

"Like Sidon I mostly agree with you farther. Our architects are the best in hyrule but in my opinion we should have send more masons. Most of the bricks inside Hyrule Castle are heavily damaged. They simply cannot be used anymore, so we need to get new blocks." She answered.

"I would also try to establish a way of fast communication with Kakariko, to clear out any problems that might occure in the future." Mipha added.

Dorephan stroke his chin as he thought about what his daughter had said. Altough she wasn't quite back into the politics of this time she already had been a great help this day. Ultimately he trusted her word as much as he trusted Sidons.

"I agree with you Mipha. Could you finish up the required paperwork and send the masons you think fit the job best towards Kakariko Village and establish a direct courier service?"

"Yes of course farther." She answered as she once again lowered her glance.

The event from last night was still chewing on her. She tried her best to hide it but it seems as her farther had already picked up that something wasn't right with her as he spoke once again to her.

"Mipha my dear. I can sense that something isn't right with you today. Let the meetings wait for now. What is wrong?" he said in a soft voice addressing his first born daughter.

Mipha knew she had been caught and fiddled with her tail fin as she thought about what to say. Sidon by now had looked up from his papers and glanced over to his sister who was seemingly nervous. It took her a bit until she started talking.

"Last night hasn't really been pleasant." Mipha said while she continued fiddling with her fin. It took her quite some courage to talk about it. Dorephan and Sidon listened closely as she moved on.

"I was awoken in the middle of the night by a terrible scream which turned out to be Link. He sat in the middle of our slumber pool just screaming and crying. I went over to him and tried to calm him down. He was completely lost and screaming in fear. I have never saw him like this. It was pure fear I could see in his eyes." she explained. At this point Mipha had stopped fiddling with her fin and just pulled it against her like a pillow.

"It turned out he had a very realistic nightmare of how I found my end inside of Vah Ruta a hundred years ago. His description was so detailed, it was as if he had been really there. He was forced to watch the whole scene unfold. I can't even imagine what he was feeling in that moment..." Her voice turned more into a mumble as her gaze went towards the ground. Sidon and Dorephan were both a bit shocked. They have never seen Link scared but hearing that he was literally screaming in fear made them both uneasy. Sidon went over to his sister and comforted her.

"I am sorry to hear that Mipha. If you need anyone to talk with you always know where you can find me." Dorephan said as he apologized to Mipha. A look of sadness covering his face.

"The same is for me sister. I am always happy to help both of you if you need me." Sidon added.

Mipha had been touched by their reaction and felt more on ease with the situation, knowing that she could always count on her family to support her and Link.

"Thank you. Both of you." She mumbled.

"No need to thank us. I would gladly help both of you after what you experienced. But I must admit that it is pretty strange for Link to have such a detailed dream about such a specific event..." Dorephan was lost in thoughts as the royal guard announced the next meeting.

"Well no time to dwell on that now. Your okay with that Mipha.?"

"Yes, of course farther." Mipha answered, relieved that her family was willing to help her. Sidon went back to his place and the guards let in the next counselors.

They had spent most of the afternoon clearing the remains of the camps and removing the blockades the Lizalfos had put up. Now that they would not return anymore one could finally put an end to this mess. Link was happy to lend a hand, even tough he was the one assigned as captain. He tried to integrate himself and helped where he could.

During that he also learned a lot about the people he was working with. They very much appreciated his work and respected him very much. Link couldn't shake of the feeling that some even admired him. After all he was the chosen carrier of the mastersword, defeated Ganon, and brought their long lost princess back.

They all were thrilled to work with him from now on. During their work many asked him various questions about his journey. He answered them truthfully but like one knows from him shortly. It was around dawn as they decided to leave it for today. They would complete the rest of the road in the following days and headed back towards the Domain.

Link waved of most of the Zoras as they sprang into the water and swam the rest of the way, while he and two guards walked the way back. He stayed to himself, as they wandered up the slopes and curves towards the domain. Now that the Lizalfos were no threat anymore the roads could be repaired. It would ease the way of travelling to the domain on foot and will probably bring more trade and tourists.

He enjoyed walking on such a nice sunny day where the temperature was just right and the wind soft. Maybe he could go on a little walk with Mipha, he thought. That would probably be a nice way to spend the evening. After the last night he wanted her to relax a bit. He felt guilty about the worry he had caused her and wanted to apologize. He had a few ideas on how he would manage that.

For the rest of the way Link was lost in thoughts. Not that it would change something in his talkativity. After around half an hour they reached the Great Zora Bridge where Link parted ways with the guards who escorted him back and made his way over to the domain on his own.

Mipha had loaded of the papers, she was given, at their home and walked over towards the entry of the domain. Link should soon bee returning and she wanted him to get a warm welcome. Many Zoras greeted Mipha as she walked past them. Altough being quite shy she had adjusted to that by now and greeted them back. It was a nice feeling seeing all those people so enthusiastic. It made her smile. But more so was Link.

She had settled in one of the gazebos near the entrance from where she could overlook the entire bridge. It was still a bit early so maybe he would need a while, she thought as she layed her head on the railing and kept watching. Some birds were chirping in the distance and the wind blow gently across the lake beneath her.

The water in the gazebo had a pleasant temperature and Mipha enjoyed the view even more as a single figure, dressed in a blue tunic with a bag over its shoulder, came across the stood up from her position as Link came closer and waved at him. He noticed her and waved back while he walked towards her. Mipha sat down and waited at him.

Link came up the ramp shortly after and was greeted by a wonderful smile.

"Welcome back my dear." Mipha said before she pulled him in a loving hug.

"I didn't expect you to bee here. I hope you haven't waited long." Link answered as he sat down next to her.

"Not at all. The meetings with farther ended around half an hour ago. I have dropped some paperwork at home and after that went here."

Link relaxed more after hearing that. He put one arm around her as he laid back in the gazebo and closed his eyes to relax in the golden rays of sunlight. A few seconds after this he suddenly noticed how Mipha had pulled up his tunic.

"Might I ask what you are doing there?" He said in a surprised tone.

"Looking for injuries." Mipha answered as she examined his chest. All looked normal. The only things she could see where his many scars. No fresh wounds to be seen. She let his tunic down again, relieved to not have found any life threatening injuries.

"Do you have any injuries you want me to take care of?" she asked starring him deeply into his eyes.

"No I don't." he answered, while he returned her gaze.

Mipha continued starring at him with her amber coloured eyes before she asked him once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he answered again.

With that Mipha ended her exam...for now. She didn't fully trust him on the injury matter and would look at him again when they go to sleep. But for now she was relieved that nothing serious happened to him.

"Well if you have finished your exam would you be up for a little walk?" Link asked her.

"Of course. The weather is just perfect for that. But we should first drop your stinking armor at home." she said sheepishly.

"That rubber material just keeps everything in. And it smells horrible when wet." he defended himself.

"Alright I got it. Lets keep that for later. Its not really romantic talking about your smelling armor." Mipha laughed as she accepted Links hand, who pulled her to her feet.

The couple dropped of Links stinking bag at their house and walked over in the direction of East Reservoir Lake. They hadn't much choice where to walk since King Dorephan restricted Mipha from leaving Zoras Domain. They went past a few guards who greeted them and enjoyed their walk and the company of the other while they talked about their day.

Link talked down his fight with the Lizalfos, but Mipha saw through his trick. She knew in what danger he had been and was just happy he was, as far as she knew by now, unharmed. He told her of the clearing of the road and the work that he and the guards would complete in the following days.

Mipha for her part told Link about the delegation of Zora workers they had sent off to support Princess Zelda and of the other meetings she attended as counselor to her farther. However she hid the fact that she told her brother and farther about Links nightmare. She didn't want Link to feel vulnerable around them. She knew he didn't like others to know from his emotional outbreaks. He still tried to hide them from her. So Mipha kept quiet on that and Link didn't seem to notice it.

After a short walk they reached the staircase leading up to East Reservoir Lake. Thats when Link shortly stopped. And asked her something.

"Mipha, could you do me a favour and close your eyes?" he said to her with a little grin on his face.

Mipha knew he had planned something but wasn't quite sure what it was so she agreed to him. Shortly after she had closed her eyes she felt something kicking her legs away before she landed in Links arms and opened her eyes again, only to be met with a childishly grinning Link.

"I will get you back for that, I promise you." she said to him as they both started laughing.

Link continued grinning like a child as he carried his princess up the stairs. On top of them he turned around and they both had an amazing view at Zoras Domain, shimmering in the late afternoon sun. Even from up here the Zora architecture looked stunningly beautiful, and it would look so even more once the luminous stones started shining in the night.

Mipha looked up from her comfy position to see Links fascinated look of the scenery before him. He looked so stunned and at the same time so gorgeous she thought. She simply couldn't believe her luck as she reached out with one hand and stroke his cheek to reassure her this wasn't a dream. He looked down to her and was met with a loving smile of his dear lover. Miphas heart started beating more and more as Link himself gave her a beautiful smile. One full of love. He too still couldn't believe with what a luck he had been blessed.

Link starred deep into her amber eyes to find a gaze of pure love looking back up into his sky-blue coloured eyes, before he leaned in to kiss her. Mipha eagerly returned the kiss as a warm feeling spread through her entire body. They both were truly blessed. Blessed by a Godess.

**So I changed my strategy in writing this chapter a bit. I hope it looks better when I actually have a plan what I am doing. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and if you did please let me now via a review. I appreciate all the feedback I have become for this story and I am very happy to continue writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The spirits of the past

Chapter 8 – The Spirits of the past

Sparks flew as Link parried another hit and send the trident flying in the air. His opponent used the momentum and spun around slashing horizontally after Link. Link reacted fast as he brought up his shield and again parried the hit, throwing the trident away from him. He could hear the weapon vibrating after it hit the metal. With this opening Link diagonally slashed at his opponent, ending the fight. The Zoras around him all watched in awe at the swordsmanship of their new captain. He had fought against all of his new subordinates, testing their skills. Not one managed to defeat him. Although they were well trained, they still had lots to learn thought Link. They almost seemed slacking he would say, which surprised him. He thought they had enough to do, defending the domain to not get out of shape in the 100 years he was asleep. At least that wasn't something that couldn't be changed. Ganon's minions may be getting fewer from day to day, but especially Link knew that it was never a good time to slack in his defences.

It had been long since he was last in charge of security, so even he had to adapt first to this new, but somewhat old feeling. Of course training guards here was different than training them in Hyrule Castle. First of all the simple anatomy of his man and women. The Zoras ,although being quit similar to Hylians, were a complete other species. Their aquatic abilities and their sometimes sheer size is completely different to what Link was used to. He had to keep all of this in mind when he trained them.

Second was the Domain itself. Hyrule Castle was a big and booming place with hundreds of visitors daily, and maybe thousands of places you need to check. Zoras Domain was no small place too, but it is quit different. It wasn't such a booming place as Hyrule Castle. Things were more laid back here. That also transitioned to the guards. Link was faced with quit a few new challenges here.

And third. This time he wasn't just training guards to protect the royal family. He was also training the guards that would protect his friends, and above all else his beloved Mipha. He would make sure with every fiber of his body that those guards would be the best trained guards in all off Hyrule before he entrusted them with protecting the life of Mipha and her family.

Link snapped back from his thoughts before he turned around and addressed the men and women he would be in charge of, as of now. He had never been good at speeches and stood a bit awkwardly before the gathered Zoras before he cleared hits throat and began speaking.

"As of today I will officially oversee the guards of Zoras Domain. You have been trained good, but not good enough in my opinion. Although the threat of Calamity Ganon has been vanquished, his minions are still around. Only because the threat isn't as present any more does not mean that we should slack on our defence. I will do my very best to get you up and into shape. I won't let anyone except the best guards in all of Hyrule protect the royal family. I hope I have made myself clear."

The crowd echoed back in approval.

"All right. I am no man of much words. We will start with the new training protocol today. I will work out the new guard schedules in the next few days. That's it for now. Return to your posts, if you are not assigned now start sparing with each other. One uses a Trident, one another weapon of his choice." Link said, ending his speech.

The Zora's split up and either went to their posts or started picking up weapons and began sparring in the courtyard of the palace. Link was happy he was done with his speech and for now could return to simple paperwork. He never liked speaking to a lot of people. He had always been the man who let his actions speak for themselves, but sometimes even he couldn't get around of holding a speech. Link walked through the lines of sparring guards as he made his way over to his workplace. He went to a door leading to the part of the barracks where his office was positioned. He opened the blue metal door and went inside. Like the rest of Zoran architecture it looked very smooth and almost natural. The blue and silver colours were prominent with luminous stones being integrated into the walls and ceiling, trailing little patterns over them. There was a desk at the end of the room, and behind that a few bookshelves were lined on the wall. The office otherwise looked empty. Link closed the door and went up to the desk. He drew some bits of paper out of one of the shelves and sat down while he began doing the new schedules. He first would start with minor changes. He still needed to get to know his new subordinates, and before that he just mixed some of them together to see how they would do. At least he didn't have to teach them as much discipline as he had to with the Hylians. The guards all seemed to respect him for what he had accomplished. Of course he would still enforce discipline on them but he at least he didn't have to start from zero.

In the next following hours messengers walked in and out of his office. He had lots to do with all of the paperwork he already had, but the pile of papers just grew larger and larger over the time. He ran trough them and completed them one by one. He wanted to get this done as fast as he could so he didn't stop for a break and worked trough the entire afternoon. The piles of documents decreased over the hour and he kept working while the luminous stones in his office began shining ande the sunlight outside of it decreased as the sun set behind the big blue rocks that surrounded the domain. But he didn't even notice it. He was so sunken into his work. He heard as the door opened another time and internally sank together at the thought of even more work.

"Just put it to the others." Link said without looking up.

"Well you seam to really grasp in your new position." A familiar voice said.

Link looked up from his papers and just now saw Mipha standing in front of his desk.

"Mipha? What are you doing here? I thought you were..." He started before she interrupted him.

"What do you think I am doing here? I am coming to get you home!" She exclaimed with puffed cheeks.

"But why its in the middle of the day." Link answered, still confused about the situation.

"Link it is around nine in the evening."

Link suddenly looked even more confused as he looked outside of his window to see the moon already standing high and shining its light over the domain.

"I didn't realise it was that late..."

"That is why I am here to pick you up. Or would you really let a princess walk alone in the night trough the dark alleys?" She slightly teased him with his protector instinct. Link knew exactly wat she was going and sighed.

"Just let me finish this paper and we can go, all right?" He said, giving her a lovely but exhausted smile.

Mipha nodded in approval while Link continued the last bits of the schedule he was working on and started sorting the papers on his table before he stood up and went over to Mipha.

"Okay, we can go now."

"Finally." Mipha said as she locked her arm into his, their elbows rubbing together before they stepped outside. It was actually pretty dark already. The luminous tones lightened the way as they walked out of the courtyard. Link hadn't realised how tired he was. His back and eyes were hurting from all the work and his head was feeling heavy. He didn't notice that he began dragging his feet over the floor more and more.

By the time they were home his eyelids were as heavy as lead while he tried staying awake. Although he tried to hide it Mipha noticed how he slurped more and more over the ground and started hanging on her arm. She opened the door to their home and brought Link in the bedroom. By now he was nearly sleeping standing upright. She placed him on a chair as she helped him taking of his tunic ,boots and trousers before she took of her jewelry and the blue silk cloth she was wearing that indicated her status as Zora Champion.

By the time she was done Link had already fallen asleep in the chair. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping she thought. She went over to him and gently nudged him but no reaction. He was really a fast sleeper. Mipha grabbed his arm and lifted him out of the chair, laying his arm around her shoulder. She nearly fell to the floor as she noticed how heavy he actually was for such a small Hylian. He definitely eats to much, she thought to herself. With all her strength she managed to get him into the slumber pool and laid down, bringing his head in the usual position next to hers. She liked sleeping like that very much, having him so close to her, but she she knew that it was quite a hassle for Link to do so. She needed to find an alternative for him, and she already had an idea, even tough she didn't quite enjoy the thought. But she would do anything she can to support Link and with that made her decision.

It was the next day and Link was already back in the barracks. He had handed the new schedules out and was now observing the different people he worked with and how they interacted with each other. They all seemed to get along well with anybody and didn't squirm as he read out the new schedule. They went off to their posts, or to training in the courtyard. Before disappearing in his office again Link observed the training of the guards. Most of them used Tridents but he also saw a few with short swords and great swords. Link went around the yard giving a few tips here and there, showing someone a better stance or correcting some thrusts. The Zoras took kindly to his help and listened closely when he explained something. Their style of fight was something completely different from his one. It was much smoother and sometimes seemed almost like a dance, going from one position into the next. Maybe he could learn a thing or two himself.

After around two hours of this he went back into his office to resume his paperwork. He had most of the schedules done by now but saw that the mountain of papers had once again increased. He also found quit a few new applications in there. It seems as if many people wanted to work under the hero who saved Hyrule. Or maybe many of them just wanted to have an easy job, now that the Calamity was gone. This would be an excellent idea he thought as he invited them to a test training. He would let the former head guards handle the applicants. This way he could get an direct insight on how they work. He continued finishing the applications and went on with the normal paperwork. Mostly just stock or payment lists. Sprinkled in between were other defence and safety businesses such as the restoration and safekeeping of the road leading towards Zoras Domain, or merchants and travellers that requested an escort. It was tiring work but he made good progress. This time keeping an eye on the window as he regularly looked out of it to make sure he didn't work deep into the night again.

The work of the last day was still gnawing at him. He felt tired by the repetitive work and yawned often. His back was hurting, his eyes were sore,his head felt heavy and he just wanted to go to bed. Link made an effort to complete the paper he was working on, a permission for an escort, and laid down his feather after he finished it. He was done for today and began cleaning up his desk. He grabbed his things and went towards the door and opened it. To his surprise just before the door stood Mipha. Her hand raised as if she wanted to knock before he opened the door.

Links spirit sank a bit as he saw her in front of his office again.

"Am I to late?" he asked her, a hint of disappointment swinging in his voice.

Mipha looked surprised as she took down her hand. "Not quit. Farther let me out earlier so I came to get you. Don't worry you are not as late as yesterday." she answered him with a reassuring smile.

"Well then, may I take the Lady towards her sleeping quarters.?" he said sheepishly as he closed the door behind him and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted, hooking her arm into his as they began walking. Link again was pretty tired. Maybe not as much as yesterday but his body was definitely more aching. He again relied more on Mipha then on his own orientating sense and because of that didn't realize that they were going somewhere else. They went over a few stairs and trough a few hallways until they stopped in front of two blue and silver doors. Link snapped back as he noticed that they weren't home. Instead they still seemed to be inside of the palace. He turned to look at the slightly smaller Zora next to him, with a questioning gaze in his face.

"Mipha, where are we?"

She looked up into his sky blue eyes before she answered. "I thought you would like a more comfortable resting place then our slumber pool. I know you are doing this for me but I think you deserved a relaxing nights rest." she said as she took her arm out of his and grabbed the handle of the doors before she opened them.

Inside was a big open room. It looked even smoother and more perfected then the rest he had seen around the domain. The ceiling was lined with blue and silver ornaments surrounded by luminous stones, circling in different patterns across the entire roof of the room. One side of the room was dominated by a large construction, which seemed to resemble one of the beds in the Seabed Inn. On the left side was a big desk with a few bookshelves around it and a small couch with a table and an opening leading to a balcony while on the right side one could see an entrance to another room. Mipha watched him as he glanced over the room before she went inside, pulling him after her before she closed the doors behind them.

"What is this room?" He asked her as his gazed once again wandered across the magnificent patterns on the ceiling.

"You should feel honored to enter the princesses bedroom, but instead of having only eyes for her you're just gawking at the ceiling." She said sheepishly.

Links eyes shot down to her, a confused look on his face before he opened his mouth to speak.

"This is your bedroom?"

"Yes it is. Now stop gawking around and come here." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. Link followed her, still being tired. A few minutes ago he just wanted to sleep, but now he wanted to know why they were in her bedroom. Or overall why they hadn't been here and instead in their house down in the domain the whole time. He was eager for a few answers.

"Come sit down." She said as they reached the couch and Link did as told. It was quite comfortable and seemed to be made out of some kind of silk which was very soft on the skin. Mipha sat directly next to him and propped her on his shoulder. Link liked to be so close with Mipha, but still wanted some answers.

"So, why exactly are we here and not in our house?"

"Can we talk about that after dinner?" Mipha mumbled into his ear.

He wanted to ask her what she ment when he heard a knock on the door on which Mipha answered to come in. A Zora carrying a silver tablet entered the room and came over to them.

"Lady Mipha. Master Link" The Zora said as he bowed to them and placed the tablet on the table. It was filled with different varieties of fish dishes, mostly being sushi.

"With best regards from the kitchen." The Zora said.

"Thank you very much. You may go now." Mipha answered.

The servant bowed again and turned around towards the door and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

"I thought you would be hungry, so I made some preparations." Mipha said as she grabbed a ricecake for herself and began nibbling on it.

Link was still a bit surprised by the situation, but wouldn't let good food go to waste. He grabbed himself a bit of sashimi on rice and began eating too. It was delicious and he grabbed himself one more after he finished his first while Mipha went for a riceball. They both ate in silence. Link was anxious to know what Mipha had been up to and as they finished the tablet he turned around to her.

"So, why are we here?" he questioned her with a stern look.

"I thought especially after your hard work yesterday that you at least earned yourself some comfortable nights rest. And before you try to interrupt me, I know you only sleep in that pool because of me. I have a waterbed here, so today we will spend the night here."

Link looked her into the eyes. He knew he couldn't lye to her. She knew him to good for that. And the best way to argue with Mipha was simple – don't. So he kept his mouth shut. But there was still another thing that concerned him.

"So I assume you liked your room and your bed here?" he asked.

"Yes. Very much." She answered before she took her had from his shoulder and sat across from him.

Slowly he began to connect the strings. He hadn't seen any bodyguard with Mipha since their arrival. She was royalty but didn't live in the palace. She liked her room here very much but for some reason didn't wanted to live here again. Something was wrong about this, and even a blind men would have seen this. He looked over to Mipha who seemed a bit nervous as she was playing with her fingers and avoided his eye contact. Something definitely wasn't right here, and Link wanted to know what it was.

"Mipha?" he said.

Mipha stopped fiddling with her fingers. She didn't raise her head as she answered him.

"Yes?"

"Since we arrived here I haven't seen any kind of bodyguard with you. You are Zora royalty but don't live inside the palace, although you very much enjoyed your time here. Why aren't we living here in the palace?" he said to her, all the time keeping a soft voice. Mipha didn't look up to him. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. It took her a while before she answered.

"I don't think I belong here any more." she whispered.

Link was surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere. Even he could see that Mipha was suffering from something even tough she had been pretty happy just a few minutes ago. He inched closer to her before he began talking.

"Why do you think that?" he said in the most softest voice he could bring up. It was hurting him to see Mipha struggling with something he couldn't help her up to now. Mipha stayed silent.

"Please, talk to me Mipha so I can help you." he again said in his soft voice.

Mipha just sat there doing nothing. After a few moments he could see her hands and legs began shaking like crazy. Link had never seen her that nervous in his entire life. So he put one arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest while he used his other arm to pull her legs closer in. He didn't said anything to her he just kept her as close to him as he could. She was extremely shaking by now. After a few minutes she put her still shaking arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest.

"Everything here has changed. The people that were closest to me I don't even recognize them any more. I don't even feel like the same person as before all of this happened." She mumbled into his chest, sadness flying in her voice as Link noticed the first few wet spots appearing on his tunic.

"I really don't know any more who I am or why I am here. I don't belong here any more." she said beneath her sobs before the dam broke and rivers of tears began flowing from her eyes.

"I am scared of what they all think of me. They all see that great Champion in me that defended the Zoras. But I don't feel like I did any of that. I don't feel like me any more. All I am currently is scared ." she mumbled as she began crying uncontrollably. It was a horror for Link, seeing her so down like that. She carried that around with her all the time since they were in the domain and yet he only noticed now. He scolded himself for that but for now he had other things to worry about. He drew her even closer as he gently stroke her. He couldn't do much for now instead of being there for her. He simply didn't knew what he could say to make her feel better. He comforted her as he gently kissed her forehead. After a few minutes he finally managed to bring out some words.

"You don't have to be scared. I am here for you. No matter what I will always stay by your side." Link whispered to her.

"You are still the same you. Nothing has changed and the people love you for who you are and not for who they think you are. And I can confirm that. For I am still in love with you. You have not changed at all, and I love you for the person you are. No matter what others may think you are still my Mipha." he said to her in the softest voice he had ever spoken to anyone. He hopped he came through to her because otherwise he didn't knew what to do else.

Mipha was touched by him. She had not thought that he would stay here. Her biggest fear had been that he would simply stand up and leave her then and there. She had always buried her weaknesses deep in her heart when she was around him. She had been so scared on talking with him about this, but she felt like a rock the size of Death Mountain just fell from her heart as she heard Links comforting speech. Between her sobs a mumbled "thank you" escaped her lips.

"Happy to serve, my princess." he whispered back to her. And although she was still crying her eyes out ,Link could hear a small chuckle beneath her sobs which began to get fewer. Link continued stroking her and whispered into her ear how much he loved her over and over. Mipha loved hearing that so much. She was so happy she had the best man in the world beside her who stayed with her during her emotional breakdown. She now noticed how deep his emotions for her truly are She still wasn't feeling completely right again, but a lot of fear had been taken from her by her beloved knight.

Finally the last few tears rolled from her eyes as she lifted her had from his soaking wet chest and looked into those sky blue eyes. She had fallen in love with them, ever since she first saw him all those years ago. He looked back at her with such a pure look of love. A smile played across his face.

"Do you fell better now?"

"A bit. I am still unsure about all of this but at least my biggest fear is gone."

"May I ask what it was?"

"The thought of you just standing up and leaving me." She answered with a shy grin on her face. She knew now how little she actually knew about him even tough she thought she knew everything by now.

"If I would have done that your farther and brother would have personally searched the entire world after me to hang me on top of the giant fish over the palace." Link said which brought him a giggle from Mipha.

"Probably." she said as she wiped the remains of tears out of her now red underlined eyes. She leaned back into his arms before she spoke.

"You should maybe get a fresh tunic on."

"I don't have one here and I am definitely to tired to go home and grab one. For this night you have to get along with my bare chest." he answered sheepishly.

"Well even a princess cannot get everything she wants." Mipha said while she grabbed hold of the soaked tunic and got it of Link. She let her hand slide over his bare muscles, following every line and curve, and every single scar. Meanwhile Link took care of her silk cloth she had wrapped around her body. Once he was finished Mipha stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. She clung closely to his left arm as they walked over to the waterbed. Mipha put down her jewelry before she went into the bed first , curling around on the soft mattress, while Link took of his boots and trousers and joined her. He mattress was so comfortable, it actually felt like sleeping on water. This bed was even more comfortable then the once in the Seabed Inn, which wasn't really surprising for this is a bed made for a princess and not for a tired traveller. Link robbed into the middle of the bed while Mipha still rolled around in it. Fortunately they were both laying on a big blanket. Link took hold of the blanket and pulled, drawing the goofing Mipha directly towards him. No mater when or where. If a Zora gets into water he will start playing around as if they were still a child. This seems to be the same for waterbeds he assumed. Mipha rolled towards him and Link stretched his arms out and kept her close to him as she softly bumped against his chest.

"Although I enjoy seeing you goofing around here after your breakdown I am still pretty tired and would like to go to sleep now." he calmly explained to her, a yawn following right afterwards.

"You have more then earned your rest tonight, my dear knight." Mipha answered as she pulled the blanket out from underneath them and tucked them both in. She wanted to say a goodnight to Link but as she turned around he was already asleep.

**So another chapter has been completed. I have noticed the views literally shooting trough the roof in the last few days. I would be very happy if you let me know your feedback via a review. I will answer an review, but I recommend not doing a guest review, because fanfiction doesn't let me answer to those. That's all I had to say, see you in the next chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Princesses Pride

Chapter 9 – A Princesses Pride

Mipha turned over again. Who knows how many times she had done that this night, but she just couldn't sleep. She didn't knew why. Her bed was even more comfortable then she remembered it and it is certainly something to sleep with a blanket again. It was actually more comfortable then sleeping in a normal sleeping pool, so the bed wasn't the problem. Her company wasn't the problem either. A lock over her shoulder confirmed her of the still snoozing, warm body which is Link beside her. He always looked so peaceful when sleeping. Normally his cuddles were more then enough to send her to the land of dreams, but this time obviously not. He had loosen his grip on her a bit which was why she could turn around so much in the first place. But he wasn't the problem either. If it was for him she had been asleep the same moment he had been. Following elimination rule the only thing keeping her awake this night was herself.

The harder she tried to get her mind to rest the stronger it kept her from doing so. Her thoughts spun over everything that had happened in the last few days. From her resurrection by Hylia, over the trip with Link and Zelda , and hers and Links trip to the Domain and the days they have spent here. Everything just shot through her mind, every little detail. The picnic they had with Sidon, the talk they had with her farther, Links terrible Nightmare and the events of the current day. Everything just seemed to float around her. As if she was being pushed around by the current of a river and cannot keep up against it. The water flicks her around as it wills and has no mercy on her. Everything just seemed to spin out of her control and she still was scared of that.

She imagined herself being in that river, the weight of emotions and impressions pressing her downwards as she got the feeling of drowning. A concept she as a Zora shouldn't be familiar with, but she was experiencing it right now. She tried to stay afloat, tried to keep on fighting but it was just all to much for her. She slowly sunk to the bottom. She would never be able to defeat those feelings. She would have to accept the fact that she wasn't the same Mipha that lived here 100 years ago. That had been the pride of the Zoras and their loyal defender. With those thoughts Mipha sank to the floor of her imaginary river of emotions closing her eyes. She would have to accept it and move on. But before she could reach the floor a light shone from above her. A golden glimmer broke through the dark, illuminating everything around her. A shining hand manifested from it as a golden body followed suit. It was Link. He didn't give up on her. He pressed through the water of her emotions downwards to her and grabbed her hand. It almost felt as if her hand was absorbing heat as he pulled her from the floor of depression.

It was at this time that Mipha snapped out of her thoughts as she realised the hand that had gripped her own. A warm and rough hand that took hold of her own, shining in the silver moonlight. A pleasant aura coming from it as the oh so familiar voice ringed behind her. So softly spoken not even a falling feather would make a softer sound. "You are thinking to much, sweety."

Miphas cheeks immediately filled with warmth as Link spooned her from behind, shoving his other arm beneath her head and gripping her other hand.

"I am sorry that I woke you. I just couldn't sleep."

"You don't have to be sorry for that. You were tossing so much, I knew something was keeping you awake." He whispered from behind her as he raised his head to her ear. "Everyone is at one point to occupied with his own mind that they just can't get rest. The difference is how you handle it. Some just need a shove in the right direction."

"This isn't really a shove is it?" she whispered back to him, a smile creeping over her face.

"For now this will suffice." he mumbled into her neck as he pulled her as close as he could.

"You know what?" he said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You were right. This is so much better than the sleeping pool. Although I liked how you took care of me." he whispered with his sleepy voice. Finally he was to admit it. Mipha couldn't think of another time when he went out of his thick skull and openly admitted he was wrong. The soft smile again creeping over her face she answered him. "It would be for your own good if you start listening to someone. And it would be even better if you start listening to me."

"All right, my princess." he mumbled into her neck as his voice became more and more silent until she could feel his soft regular breathing in said neck. He again had fallen asleep. At least this time Mipha was following her golden knight that had brought her back to the surface and kept her afloat above her river of emotions and fears.

The birds were chirping as the first rays of sunlight shone over the blue mountains and into the room. The feint sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance as Link woke up. He slept very well without Mipha tossing and turning every minute. He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by a pair of amber coloured ones staring back at him. A smile appeared on Miphas face as she noticed Link had awoken.

"Good morning my dear." she said to him. He could feel the vibration of her speaking in his torso, so close was his beloved Mipha to him. "Good morning to you too." Link answered as they shared a quick good morning kiss. Link sat upright and began crawling out of the bed. As he reached the end he got up and began with a few stretches and started his morning exercise. He had slacked on it in the last few days and wanted to stay in form, especially know that he was assigned as captain of the guard.

While Link did his morning routine Mipha still laid in bed. She had seen him topless a few times but she still liked it very much to see his muscles in action and preferably not while defending his or her life. After Link was done he turned around to Mipha, who still hasn't moved from her position. "You should get up too and stop daydreaming.". Mipha knew he was right and reluctant followed Link and crawled out of the bed, stretching a bit before a loud yawn escaped her. In union to her yawn Links stomach began growling. "So where do we get our breakfast?". Before she could answer a knock was heard on the door on which Mipha answered to come in.

A Zora carrying a tablet came into the room. "Well from where do you think?" she told him with a wink as she went over to the Zora, taking the tablet from him and allowing him to leave. Curiously Link followed Mipha, after putting some pants on. His stomach growled again as he smelled cooked fish. Sitting down next to Mipha on the couch he had a look at their breakfast. It was mostly a bit of raw fish mixed with salads or bread, but there were also a few cooked fishes on there. Link knew that the Zoras ate their fish raw and dislike cooked fish, so the cooked ones had been made specifically for him. Mipha explained him that she made sure he would get fed for as long as they resided in the palace, while Link already began eating. While he filled his growling stomach he began thinking. After the last night he knew that Mipha wasn't feeling well with her current situation. Although his support eased her up a bit, he knew the problems could only be resolved if they talk it out with her brother and farther. He wondered if they knew anything. Maybe they were at least suspecting something since they never pressured here about leaving in the palace, or having guards with her. He would need to arrange a meeting with them as soon as possible. And it would be best if Mipha couldn't prepare for that, although he did not like the idea of lying to her.

After they had finished eating they both got dressed for the day. Mipha went into the room next door, which turned out to be her walk in dresser, while Link simply walked over to his equipment a Zora had brought in from their house. As he rummaged through his bag he came upon another potential problem. One that could very well be way bigger then anything else. As he looked over his shoulder to make sure Mipha was still busy he turned his back to the door and took out the Zora Armor. He had never told her Sidon and Dorephan gave it to him. He would need to somehow smuggle it back into her dresser without her noticing, but the problem was he didn't knew where exactly to put it. His mind spun on the question as he heard footsteps from behind. He quickly put the armor back in the bag and pulled out a normal hylian travel tunic. He quickly put it and his missing boots on before he went over to Mipha, who for his luck hadn't seen anything. Together they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Link had been so sleepy last night that he didn't knew the way to Miphas room. They went down a few hallways and stairs until they reached the entrance room of the palace where they parted ways. Link moved down the hallway leading to the courtyard while he thought about how he could best approach Sidon and Dorephan. But fortunately for him luck seemed to be on his side as Sidon came around a corner in front of him. He almost seemed dancing as he walked with a joyful skip and elegance in his steps.

"Ah good day Link. I heard you and Mipha stayed in the palace over night. How was it?"

"Hello Sidon. Actually it was great. I slept very comfortable." Link shifted from one foot on the other before he started the next sentence.

"But not everything had been nice. Can I ask you for a favour?".Sidon looked a bit surprised at Links reaction as he opened his moth again to speak. "Of course, what is it?"

"Can you keep Mipha after work with your farther and yourself until I arrive? There is something we four need to talk about urgently." He expressed with a tone of worry in his voice. Sidon now looked more shocked then surprised as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times before he answered Link. "Ehm of course, I can arrange that. But what exactly has happened?"

Link looked around them to make sure no one was listening as he came closer to Sidon,who lowered his enormous body to be on one height with Link.

"Mipha isn't feeling well at all. Yesterday she had an emotional breakdown. She believes she is not the same person any more that lived here 100 years ago. She thinks everyone sees her as a great and shining person she isn't and because of that thinks that she doesn't deserve being treated as royalty, or even as Mipha. It has been worrying her ever since we first entered the Domain, but my thick skull just noticed it yesterday. We need to talk this out. I simply don't know how to help her." He whispered into Sidons ear.

Sidon was shocked. He knew something was off with her but he and his farther assumed that she didn't wanted to overwhelm Link. They would have never thought she was in such an emotional crisis. Sidon swallowed as he lifted himself upright again.

"Thank you for telling me Link. I will make sure my farther hears of this. Don't worry, if necessary I will chain her down in the throne room until you arrive." He said with a small grin.

"Thank you Sidon." Link answered. "I will see you later then." he said as he moved towards the courtyard and Sidon walked towards the throne room , now with less elegance in his steps and a worried expression on his face.

Link continued his way to the courtyard. Although Mipha was his highest priority he still had work to do. As soon as he entered the courtyard the few guards there saluted to him. He greeted them too before he walked into his office. As usual the paperwork on his desk had increased overnight. He quickly skimmed through them before he worked on the most urgent ones. He completed them in under half an hour and put the remaining paperwork to the side for now. He stretched his arms as he stood up from his desk and looked outside of his window. The courtyard had filled with more people in the last half hour. A few of them were regular guards on their normal training, or they were beginning their shifts. A big group on the other side of the courtyard however consisted out of potential recruits. He had delegated the recruits to three of his most experienced guards. Link still needed to get to know his subordinates and figured this was a good way to find out how they work. He walked towards his door and entered the courtyard, walking over to the quit large group.

No one saw him coming, for their eyes were fixed on the three Zoras standing in front of them. The three were dressed in armor typical for a Zoran guard. A small chest piece which went up to cover the throat, small and long bracers , and a helmet that covered their forehead. The Zoran armor were all pretty small to don't impair their swimming ability.

As Link came closer the guards began to quiet the crowd done before the Zora on the left, a man named Zelas, began talking. Link sat himself on a crate on the other part of the wall while he listened to them.

"All right then, everybody quiet down so we can begin. You are all here to become members of the Zoran guard and protect our beautiful Domain and its people and maybe even the royal family itself. However this will be no cakewalk. If you just came here to boast with your status, or if you want to admire our captain then you can go immediately." The Zora said with a clear authority in his voice. A bit of whispering went through the crowd as the next Zora, a women named Nahru, spoke up.

"The work you will be doing here is one of the most essential to our community. Therefore we will make sure that you are fitting to fulfil the role of a guard. We will observe your capabilities by parring you up in sparring matches. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. They way you fight is important." She said. Link noticed a few of the potential recruits gawking at the Zora. He admitted her light pink scales and her slim body made her quiet attractive. But it was definitely no good behaviour for a future guard if they have their eyes all over a beautiful female instead of a potential thread. As Links gaze wandered through the crowd, the third Zora, another man named Talis, addressed the crowd.

"As my colleagues have stated this is no place for braggers. You can choose some equipment that fits your style of fight over there. Your partners are listed on the paper hanging next to the weapon racks. Grab your things and get going."

With that the crowd dispersed , walking to grab some training weapons and their respective partner before they walked back on the field and began sparring. As Link had supposed quit a few of them really had been braggers. Their fighting style was either extremely barbaric with no thought what so ever besides from hitting their opponent, or just for show, with many unnecessary movements that would have easily killed them in a real battle.

But aside from those there were also some quiet good fighters. Link watched a few battles with anticipation. It seemed that most of them hadn't not come to join the guards without some kind of talent, or motivation. Link also kept a keen eye on what his three captains were doing. They walked between the lines of sparring soon to be recruits, observing every step and movement. They didn't interfere most of the time, aside from giving a few tipps or corrections here and there. Most of them had completed their sparring matches by now, and had been assigned to new partners. All went pretty well so far and Link was relieved to see that his captains had their title for a reason. He was pleased with the work they were doing.

As he sat on his crate observing the sparring he came across a group of Zoras who were all cheering on another one currently fighting. He was one of the showmakers, making way to much unnecessary movements while he fought. However he still managed to win his match while he was cheered on by the the group around him. As the Zora spoke Link couldn't help it but listening to him and the group.

"All pipsqueak here. Defeated him with ease, like the other three before him." The Zora said.

"You definitely wiped his ass Zole." said one of the Zoras.

"And I thought this is going to be hard. With this amount of skill I will definitely become a guard. Maybe they even enlist me as one immediately for my amount of skill." Said Zole while he spoke to the group.

Link didn't like him from the beginning. He was not like someone as Revali, who boosted about the skills he actually possessed. He was just bragging, thinking he was something better. Fortunately Talis had noticed this and walked over to the group.

"Before we would even think about enlisting you as a recruit you would have to get rid of that shitty attitude of yours. And if your on it you should get rid of that hot potato game you call fighting. And the rest of you, you are not her to be someones personal fanclub. Start doing you matches or get a move on." He said while he stood in front of the group, seemingly towering over all of them.

The group quickly dispersed, leaving only Zole and one other of his group. Zole stared into at Talis before he too turned around and walked to the rim of the training field, followed by his comrade. They stood with their backs turned to Link as Zole began speaking again.

"They are just envious of my talent. No one here could defeat me, not even the captains. They are just to proud to admit it." He said as he looked around the training field. Most of the other Zoras were still sparring or got advice from the captain.

Disgusted by their weakness Zole averted his gaze as he spoke to his comrade. "You know, looking at this I cannot even believe _these _are the Guards trusted with our safety. Once the will recognize my skill I will turn this whole please around. Not even the _great hero of courage_ could defeat me." He spit out the last words as if they were acidic.

He raised his voice in the last part getting some attention from the surrounding Zoras. Nahru was standing near to him and began walking over to him as she saw Link, who had gotten up from his crate and moved towards Zole. If he had such a great amount of skill, Link wanted to give him a chance to prove what he says. Zole on the other hand seemed to be only encouraged by Nahru and the other captains stopping, thinking they were scared of him. A grin spread over his face as he spoke with such a confidence in his voice, it almost rivaled that of Revali.

"Once you all recognize my skill I will move up directly to the royal guards, no you know what once I beat this useless prick of a hylian who calls himself _The Hero of Hyrule _I will bring this place in some new shape. Maybe Lady Mipha then realises what kind of men she should really be getting her hands on instead of some mindwashing Hylian."

Everything was silent after that. Everyone in the courtyard had turned around to the bragging Zora by now, not believing what they had just heard. One could hear a needle fall to the floor as the Zora leaned back, seemingly happy with himself while everyone was starring at him, with utter disbelief written on their faces. What Zole didn't knew is that they were not only starring at him, but at also at Link who stood only a few meters behind him by now.

He had stopped in his tracks while Zole bathed in the attention. Link did not care if someone were to insult himself. He had experienced to much to be bothered by that and and learned early in his life to ignore such provocations. But this time someone had insulted the person that was the closest to him. He had directly insulted the feelings the Zora princess had for her dear Hylian. He clenched his fists as he tried calming the storm that was building up in him. Link wouldn't let someone insult Mipha and her feelings while he was near and let them get away with it. He would give this one a lesson he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life, Link thought as he made the last steps towards the Zora.

"If you want to have a duel with me you would just have to ask." Link said, his voice colder than the peaks of Lanayru mountain. Zole immediately jumped up from where he stood and turned around only to be met with a gaze that seemed to pierce his very soul. Although he shortly lost his composure Zole quickly regained it as he grinned back at Link.

"If this was so easy I would have done it as soon as I entered here." Zole answered with a dirty grin on his face.

"Then lets begin, shall we?" Link answered without a single change in his mimic or voice. He walked through the crowd, who quickly parted to let him through, towards the weapon rack. He grabbed himself a wooden sword and a simple wooden shield which was reinforced with a metal stripe running around its rim. He slipped his left arm through the leather straps of the shield and drew them tight. He grabbed the sword and walked towards the now empty middle of the training field, where his opponent was already waiting.

Zole leaned on his wooden trident as he taunted him. "Common. I wanted to fight with you now, and not tomorrow."

Link didn't change his pace as he walked towards a spot opposite from Zole. He stopped as he looked around the the training field. As nearly everything in the Domain it was made out of the blueish silver metal, with ornaments running through the entire thing. Although the metal appeared quiet smooth Link had no problem finding grip in his leather boots. He looked at his enemy, who had been grinning and taunting him the whole time. From there his gaze wandered towards the crowd, where his three captains stood in the front.

"Zelas, if you would be so kind to referee here." Link sput out, with the same cold tone in his voice as he returned to look at Zole. The Zora captain walked forwards as he explained the rules.

"The duel will start on my mark. It will end via three ways. First if one of you should be unable to fight on any more. Second if one of you yields and admits his defeat. Third if one of you leaves the arena which is indicated by the green line beneath you. Are there any more questions ?" Neither Link nor Zole said something.

"Duelists get ready on my mark."

Link went into his normal stance while Zole did the same.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Go"

Immediately after that Zole lunged forwards with his trident trying to hit Link in the shoulder. Link waited till the last second before he evaded the attack with a simple sidestep. Zole flew past him as the momentum of his attack kept throwing him forward. He had thought Link would try to block the hit with his shield, rather than simply dodging the attack. Zole turned around and immediately started with the next attack. He tried slashing him diagonally from below. As he had thought Link simply dodged the attack by making a step back. Zole used the momentum of his attack to his advantage as he throw he trident upwards trying to hit Link on the head. As soon as he let his spear crush down Link avoided it again with a little spin to the right. Zole was getting furious at this point. "This isn't even real fighting. Is that how you achieved your fame, by simply dodging and letting someone else do the work?!" He shouted in his direction as he started with storm of attacks.

Link had no problem whatsoever dodging every single attack. They were all driven babaricly poor. Each time Zole missed one he began with another spin around himself slashing or stabbing from another side. Even a blind person would have seen the pattern in his poorly guided attacks as he repeated his slashes and stabs over and over while Link kept dodging. He could see the anger building up on the Zoras face as his attacks became more and more brutal the more Link dodged. He enjoyed seeing Zole get frustrated more and more, but knew it was time to attack for himself. He had observed his pattern and waited after he had spun around trying to slash him horizontally and again began with one of his spins. As soon as he bgean spinning Link used his moment. In the blink of an eye he moved closer to Zole as he spun himself lifting his shield up. As Zole turned around the only thing he could see was a metal rimmed wooden shield slamming directly in his face. Link could hear the crunching as he probably broke Zoles nose and flung him across the field. A gasp escaped from the crowd, which had been silent up to know as Zole landed on his back sliding a few meters until he came to a stop. Zole had been completely surprised by this attack as he fought himself to stand up, blood shooting from his nose all over his blue scales.

"What? All ready giving up, after just one attack?" Link shouted towards him. He could see the anger rising up in his face, which had a dark blue ring going across it while blood continued to shoot out of his nose. Zole fought himself up and picked up his trident which had been flung from his hand. He angrily starred at his opponent. He would never let someone embarrass him this hard infront of so many people. Especially not if his opponent was a filthy Hylian. As soon as he had his trident in hand he began charging at Link. Zole flung his trident around to try and confuse him. Shortly before he reached Link he again spun around on the spot while he readied his trident to horizontally slash at Link. He put all his anger in this swing as he came out of his spin and slashed at his opponent. Before he could feel his trident hitting flesh however he suddenly felt it being jolted upwards, as Link had easily parried the hit with his sword, before he rammed the iron rim of his shield into the Zoras abdomen. The trident was ripped from his hand as he was again thrown on his back now with another blueish purple ring going horizontally over his belly. Zole still didn't want to admit defeat as he stretched his hand out towards the wooden trident, only for Link to stomp on said hand before he held his sword against Zoles throat, rendering him unable to fight on.

"The duel is over!" Zelas shouted from the side as he walked onto the training field. Link watched in satisfaction as Zole squirmed beneath his feet, before he took it of his hand and stepped off of him.

"The winner is Link!" Zelas exclaimed as the crowd began cheering. Link looked up from his former opponent as he remembered the day he won the Swordsmanship Tournament and became the wielder of the mastersword and Princess Zelda's personal bodyguard. He dwelled in the memory as two guards came onto the field and picked Zole from the ground, who had been unable to stand up himself. Link turned to the two guards who were carrying.

"Take him to the doctor and then throw him out. And you. If I ever see you step foot even near the palace, or may Hylia help you, the royal family I will personally lock you up for high treason against the crown. And should I ever again hear you insulting the feelings of Princess Mipha I will make you wish you had never been born. Now get him out of my sight." he said to the guards and Zole before they carried him out of the courtyard. Links muscles began loosening as a tension dropped from him he hadn't even realised was there. He took a quick breath before he addressed the crowd.

"For those of you who came here to defend Zoras Domain, its people and the royal family, you are all gladly invited to join us. For those of you who came to boast with their skills, you now know what happens with you if you want to stay." he said as his gaze wandered to the blood spots on the silver floor.

"Nahru, Talis, Zelas, I await your report in my office. Clean this mess up."

His order was followed by a "Yes Sir!" before the three captains began bringing order in the crowd . Link meanwhile took of the shield and placed it together with the sword at the weapons rack. The wood had splintered in a few spots and the iron rim was dent in on multiple places with blood covering them. He went towards his office and closed the door behind him before he sat himself in his chair and propped his head on his hands.

"Maybe I have gone a bit to far."

Link continued doing the paperwork that had landed on his table. At least the piles weren't that big today so he made some good progress while the hours flew bye. He completed the last piece of paper and put it onto the pile before he heard a knock on his door. He allowed whoever it was to enter which was followed by Nahru, Talis and Zelas coming through the door and closing it behind them before they lined up in the middle of the room.

"Before we begin with our report all three of us would like to apologize to you for the unfitting behaviour of the Zora we brought in for recruiting." Nahru began but was unable to continue as she was interrupted by Link.

"It is not your fault. You cannot judge someones personality by an application. Its better to get a direct view of them, and im glad that this came out now, and not much later. So please go on with your report..."

The last members of the council left the throne room, leaving only the king and his children. King Dorephan sighed in relief as he laid back in his throne, knowing that the official business was done for today. But another sigh escaped him at the thought of what was still following. He had been shocked after what Sidon had told him in the morning. He internally scolded himself for not having noticed it himself. His gaze wandered over to his daughter. She didn't seem to be bothered. Instead she actually looked quit happy, going through the papers of the day. But Dorephan knew very well how good of an actress she can be. She never liked showing her emotions to anyone. She didn't want anyone to feel bad for her. What a surprising coincidence that the love of her life was exactly the same. Dorephan hopped that with his help they could sort this out very easily, even though the small voice in his head told him that this will probably not be done in a single evening. With those thoughts in mind he stood up from his throne.

"Common, let the work be done for today. We all need to relax a bit." he said as he walked down the stairs leading to his throne and towards a side door, leading to the private chambers that were reserved for the royalty. Mipha wanted to say something, but Dorephan knew exactly what she was going to say and interrupted her before she could start speaking. "Don't worry Mipha, I have invited Link as well. After all he kinda belongs to the family already." Dorephan sad with a smirk. Sidon and Mipha stored the papers away and quickly followed their farther.

The room they entered was illuminated by luminous stones in the ceiling. The floor was filled with water, standing around ankle high, with various places where it went around breast high, opening opportunities to sit. Dorephan placed himself in one of the pools, sighing in relief as the warm water surrounded him. Sidon and Mipha followed him and sat in the pool, both too sighing in relief of the warm water.

"So how is it going with you two. Finally found someone to share your life with Sidon? I heard you have quit the fanclub." Dorephan asked as he laid back in his place.

"If I would have you would have been the first to know of farther." Sidon answered with a grin. Dorephan answered with a grin himself before he turned to Mipha.

"And how are things going for you and Link?"

"Wonderful. I cannot express how much I love living with him every day." Mipha answered with a enthusiastic voice. Both Dorephan and Sidon knew that she wasn't telling the truth, but they couldn't confront here with that yet. Shortly after Mipha had spoken a knock could be heard on one of the two doors followed by a "Come in." from Dorephan.

Link walked down the blue and silver hallways of the palace He had completed the rest of paperwork and the reports of his captains after a message for him arrived, telling him where to go. He followed the hallways and was near the throne room as he came to a guarded passageway. The guards shortly looked at him and let him through. He may be the commander of the guards but even he has to follow the rules. He went past the guards and stopped in front of a big silver door. He knocked on it and could here the deep voice from King Dorephan from inside, allowing him to enter. As soon as he walked into the room he noticed the water covering the floor. He stood on a few steps above it where he sat down and took of his boots before he waded into the water. He didn't care about the rest of his cloth getting wet, for he had already began to get used to it. He waded over to towards the pool where the three sat and was warmly greeted.

"Ah speaking of which. Good evening Link. Say how was your day?" Dorephan asked Link while he had turned around to face him.

"Good evening." Link said with a smile as he entered the pool, his clothes now completely soaking wet, and sat himself next to Mipha. "Quit interesting actually. The new recruits made a bit of trouble."

"I assume it was nothing that you couldn't handle?" Dorephan asked him with a concerned look.

"No, we handled it quit good." he answered Dorephan.

"That is good to hear." Dorephan exclaimed before he again leaned back in his seat. An awkward silence fell over the room as three of the four people in it knew that this was just the calm before the storm. None of them wanted to begin and so the room stayed silent for the next few minutes, until Sidon grabbed his courage and began talking.

"Mipha, Link told us about what happened yesterday."

Suddenly all the tension that had build up in the room seemed to disappear at once. Mipha looked at her brother with a dumbfounded expression. Her head turned from her brother over her farther to Link. Although being the bearer of the Triforce of courage, Link couldn't bring up enough courage to look her in the eyes. Instead his eyes were concentrated on the floor beneath him as he began mumbling.

"I am sorry. I didn't knew of any other way to help you."

Before Mipha could say anything Dorephan spoke to her.

"Mipha my dear, please don't blame him. He just wants to help you, and didn't knew of any other way. Please just for ones let yourself be supported instead of supporting others." he told his daughter. One could see the worry over his daughter in the kings face as he spoke to her. Mipha had been overwhelmed by the whole situation. Her mind was spinning like crazy. One part of her told her to playe it down, to run away, to ignore it. That was the part that she had lift with most of her live. But there was also a little part in here that told her otherwise. That little part that told her to accept the help of others. The little part in her mind that resembled her love for her friends and family. And most important her love for Link. A golden light seemed to come from that part as Mipha became more and more comfortable with the idea of, just for once, being the one who would be supported.

Subconsciously she inched closer to Link. She pulled in her legs as she reached for his hand, griping it and feeling the warmth than came from it. As her mind returned to reality she looked up to meet his gaze. She saw it in his eyes, the undying love and care for her. He wanted her to feel safe and well. Miphas eyes wandered towards her brother and farther. Both had the same look on their face. The same look of love and care. Seeing those caring looks had defeated the part of her that wanted to run away as she opened her mouth to talk.

"How much do you know?"

"Link told me that you feel like you don't belong here anymore, that you feel like a complete different person then the one who lived her 100 years ago." answered Sidon.

"That is true. I don't think I am the great hero anyone sees me as. I haven't saved the Zoras from a demise, I more fitting brought them into one. I have this feeling since I came here. I just cannot describe it but I just feel so much different. It is scarring me." Mipha told them, whle she increased her grip on Links hand.

"That isn't true Mipha." Sidon spoke up. "Just imagine what would have happened if the Waterblight would have infected Vah Ruta without the presence of your spirit? It would have had complete control over it and would have brought havoc over all of us. The people of the Domain see what you have done, and appreciate you for it. Nothing more and nothing less."

Mipha wanted to speak up but was cut off by Dorephan.

"And the reason you feel different is because you aren't the same person anymore. But not in a bad way. 100 years ago you have isolated yourself from everyone. You shared your feelings to no one then yourself and kept your fears and the things that worried you to yourself. You hid behind a mask you created so nobody would feel sorry for you. But look at you now. You speak over your feelings and share your emotions and thoughts with someone that isn't yourself. You have found someone you deeply care for, and who deeply cares for you. My dear the thing that has changed is the man on your side." he told her in a calm and soft voice.

Mipha again was dumbfounded. She had never thought about it this way, she never imagined that it could be a good thing that she changed. With a look of confusion she returned her gaze to the one beside her. Again she looked up into those blue coloured eyes. A smile spread over his face as her hero began talking.

"The thing that has changed is we. You don't longer feel lonely or isolated for I am there to keep you company. Mipha, my love, the changed that happened to you is in no way a bad thing. I only realised this through the help of your farther myself. You now have someone to share your feelings with. I guess it will take you a bit to realise this completely for yourself, but know that I am here for you."

Those words made her shiver. To hear that from him opened her eyes. It hit her like a horse. The realisation. Her mind spun and spun as the puzzle pieces fell together.

"It doesn't matter that I am not the same anymore, right?"

"No it doesn't." Link answered.

"Because I have changed to someone better?"

"Exactly."

She starred up into his eyes. Another thought coming to her mind.

"That is not true. I haven't changed to someone better." Mipha answered. Links, Sidons and Dorephans hearts almost dropped to the floor before Mipha continued. "_You_ have changed me to someone better." she said. A silence flew through the room as Links slow mind began processing what she just had said. Dorephan seemingly was the first whose mind clicked as a bright grin spread across the kings face. He was followed by Sidon and eventually even Link. As his mind clicked his heart could spill over from joy as he pulled his dear Zora into a soft hug.

"That is exactly what I am talking about." could be heard from the side. Mipha didn't knew who had said that for she was busy with returning a loving kiss from her Hylian protector. As they parted she once again looked into those sky blue eyes of him. He returned her gaze. He could spend days starring into her amber eyes as a loud yawn escaped him. "IO think there is someone tired here." Mipha said with a giggle. "Seems so." Dorephan answered. "I don't want to keep you away from a peaceful slumber. Go ahead. And now that you can talk with both of us anytime."

"Very well. Good night you two. And thank you." Mipha said to them as she stood up, still holding Links hand.

"Good night." Link added as they headed for the door, where he picked up his boots and left the room together with Mipha.

"Well this went better then expected." sighed Dorephan as he laid back into his place.

"They are just made for each other."

"Exaclty. When do you think will she presentate him the armor she made?" Sidon asked as he laid back in his place too. Suddenly Dorephans eyes shot wide open as he jolted upwards and looked towards his son.

"You mean the armor we gave him before he freed Vah Ruta?"

Sidon shot up aswell as he noticed what the problem was. They both looked at each other. Just one single thought crossing their minds.

"Shit."

**So welcome to this mega chapter. I just wanted to thank all of you who have discovered my story in the last few days very much. I enjoy that you all seem to like my writing, but of course there is always room for more. If you have anything you want to say to me just write a review. I promise I will answer every review. For those of you who noticed the new cover art please have a look at my Profile page for more information. Thats it for now. See you soon :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Locked inside

Chapter 10 - Locked inside

Hand in hand Link and Mipha walked through the hallways of the palace. They both felt relieved after their little counseling with Dorephan and Sidon. Link was happy that she at least seemed to feel better now. He knew such a problem wouldn't disappear from one day to the other, but he was very relieved that Mipha had listened to the three of them. He didn't want to push her into anything as they came to the entrance of the palace where he stopped. Next to them was the hallway leading to the direction of Miphas bedroom, while in front of them was the entrance of the palace, with the staircase leading to the rest of the Domain. Their gaze wandered about the serene beauty of the domain. The moon already stood high shining its silver light above the city, adding to the turquoise light from the luminous stones. No matter how often Link saw this beautiful scenery , it just stunned him every time. He visited places all over Hyrule, but he never found a place more beautiful then Zoras Domain. There was only one thing in all of Hyrule that could top the beauty of this place. His eyes wandered to his right where he once again fell in awe over the person standing next to him.

The moonlight perfectly reflected in her silver jewelry and illuminated her red and white scales. The blue cloth she wore perfectly aligned with her slim body. Every round and curve on her body was pleasing to his eyes as he behold the beauty that was his love. A few weeks ago he would have never thought he would get the chance again to lay eyes upon her. The fact that he was now even given another chance to spend his life with her was just overwhelming. He looked at her as she turned her head around to face him. He just couldn't stop starring into those ember eyes of her. She knew what he was looking at and gave him a beautiful smile while she squeezed his hand a bit more.

"So, what exactly are we waiting on?" she asked him with her sweet voice. Like honey for the ears. If she wanted she could get him to do anything if she just asks right.

"I am waiting on you to decide where we sleep tonight." Link answered her.

Mipha seemed a bit surprised at first before she understood why he was letting her decide. She thought for a moment before she returned her gaze to him, having to look up a bit since she was smaller then Link.

"I enjoyed the last night. I hope you don't mind if we sleep in the palace, again." she told him with a grin on her face.

"I don't mind at all." he said as the two turned away from the entrance and made their way through the hallways of the palace towards Miphas bedroom. As they entered the room the smell of fresh and cooked fish hit them. Mipha walked towards the table, while Link changed out of his wet clothes. There was a silver tablet with a few fish dishes, cooked and raw, on the table. Obviously someone had them be brought up here and Mipha had a slight suspicion which Zoran King that would have probably been.

"My farther seems to have arranged a diner for us." Mipha told Link over her shoulder while she sat down and grabbed herself a bit of the uncooked fish.

"I could smell that since we entered here." Link replied. He had put on a light tunic and trousers before he joined Mipha and took some of the cooked fish. "Well it definitely tastes better then my cooking." He joked. Link was a decent cook himself but of course he was no match for a chef who cooks for the royal family.

"Well that doesn't mean that you are a bad cook. Although I still gag at a few of those things you ate on your journey." She reassured him, as she took another bite of fish.

"Yeah, lets not talk about that."

The two finished their meal shortly after. Link went to organize the contents of his bags, while Mipha went into her wardrobe to get ready for the night. She took of her sash and her jewelry and carefully stored it away. She wanted to leave as her eyes fell upon her big mirror. She couldn't help herself as she stepped in front of it and inspected herself. She was never overly obsessed with her body but she still wanted to look good. She followed every curve of her body,every slight turn or change of colour. She had noticed that after her resurrection the scars she had before were gone. She looked on her left elbow. She had injured herself there once as she climbed over some rocks and fell. She still remembered the extreme look of worry on Links face, who was with her at the time. He patently took care of it and only a slight white scar remained on her rad scales. She still smiled at the memory and was a bit sad that the scar wasn't there any more. She continued to inspect herself in the mirror looking for any scars. She was so sunken in her thoughts that she didn't notice Link who came up from behind her. He wanted to know what took her so long. He saw her twisting and turning infront of the mirror and wandered if it was something that had to do with her identity crisis. As soon as he stood behind her he gently put his arms around her belly, bowing down a bit because of the size difference, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he placed his head on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Mipha?"

She had been surprised, for she hadn't notice Link until he wrapped around her belly. She gently rested her head on his before she replied.

"Nothing. I just noticed that I don't have any scars any more. I looked if all of them are gone and it seems so."

A bit of silence fell over the two while the only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing of both of them before Link spoke up.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. I was just curious."

He was relieved as he heard that. He almost thought the progress they made today had been reversed. "Well then, do you want to get carried to bed now?" Before Mipha could answer Link increased his grip around her belly and effortlessly lifted her of the ground while he walked over to the bed. As he reached the bed he changed his grip on her as he sat down and rolled to the middle of the bed, before he came to a stop.

"Not that I didn't appreciated it, but what do you have in mind?" Mipha asked him, while she laid on top of him, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Ah nothing. Just wanted to make sure you will enjoy the rest of the evening." He answered. Before Mipha could react in any way whatsoever Link moved his hands to her side and began tickling her and to put it simple, Mipha is very ticklish. She burst out with laughter as she twisted and turned on Link, until she rolled off of him and continued being tickled on the bed. Between her laughs she tried to bring Link to a stop, but he had only started."Nooooo, Liiiiink, pleeease!" she managed to bring out between her laughs. "Youuuu areeeee unfaaaaaaaaair!" she continued but Link wouldn't stop now. This went on for a few minutes until Link finally let her come to rest. The last laughs escaped her mouth before she exhaustedly caught her breath. Her breast rose and fell as she looked up to Link who was hovering above her, propped on his hands, who also was breathing heavily. They both were exhausted as their eyes met. A spark sprung over between the two as Link leaned in for a kiss, while Mipha wrapped her arms around his neck. The exhaustion was blown away from both of them as they intertwined in the game of love.

It had been a few hours since their romantic intertwining. Link laid on his back looking up to the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and and went over the day again. About the happenings in the courtyard, the talk with Dorephan and Sidon and the events in Miphas bedroom. A tingly sensation on his chest took him out of his thoughts as he looked down from the ceiling to the sleeping Mipha. She had fallen asleep probably an hour ago and had rested her head on his chest. Link loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent while she snoozed on top of him. A smile played over his face as he gave her a kiss on the head and saw how her lips ever so slightly began curling upwards before she turned around. Link gently turned to lay on the side while the sleeping Mipha took a hold of him and stuffed her head into his chest again. Smiling he drew the blanket closer over them as he put his arms around her and closed his eyes. The warm feeling on his chest had soon spread through out his entire body while he softly drifted of into sleep.

A ray of light suddenly ripped him out of sleep. But suddenly he wasn't in the bedroom any more. He seemed to be in one of the hallways of the Domain. And also his body seemed to move on its own. He had no control over it as he walked down the hallways. It felt as if he was locked inside of his own body.

His mind spun as he came to the conclusion that he had to be in a dream again. Normally these realistic dreams tried to tell him something, but he still didn't knew what the last dream had been about. His stomach turned as he thought about it, while his body moved through the hallways. Link was stopped in his thoughts the same time his body stopped. His eyes forced upwards as he noticed the door he was standing in front. Something in his mind was telling him that something bad was about to happen. His heart sank to the floor as his arms lifted up and opened the door with a great swing.

The room looked just like it did as he last saw it. His eyes wandered around the room, without Link having any control over it. It was as if he was looking for something. He stepped into the room as his footsteps echoed with a strange intensity from the walls. He stood in the middle of the room as he heard a loud, fast tapping from the wardrobe. His head turned in that direction. Shortly after he reached the middle of the room he saw Mipha running out of the wardrobe. She came to a stop as she laid eyes upon him.

"Link?" Was the first thing he could hear from her. Her voice was filled with sadness and surprise. Her eyes locked rather dark and her mouth was a gape as she noticed him. A few seconds nothing happened. After a few seconds her eyes began lightening up and she started moving again as she ran towards him while screaming his name. She suddenly looked so happy and relieved. She crossed the distance between them fast and slammed into his chest as she slung her arms around him.

"Thank the goddesses your okay!" she screamed into his chest as a few wet spots appeared on his tunic. "We heard the group came into an ambush. We thought everyone got kidnapped or was killed." she mumbled into his chest. Without Links control his hands were forced on her shoulder as he slightly pushed Mipha away. He could see directly in her eyes. A look of clear relieve and joy sparkled in her amber eyes while his hand cupped her cheek. She seemed to glow with joy. And that glow immediately changed into a shock as her eyes wandered to Links other hand, which had wrapped around her throat.

"L...nk, wh...t a..e yo...do...ng?" she sput out as as she was lifted of the ground.

"Don't worry my dear. Everything will be fine." A voice echoed through the room. It had much resemblance to Links voice, but was much darker and seemed to echo through the entire room multiple times as he spoke.

The hero couldn't do anything as he felt locked inside of his body. Mipha struggled in his hand as she tried to bring use her hands to get free.

"Li...k, pl...e s...p..." she mumbled as her cheeks began turning blue. She desperately tried to open his hand with hers, but to no avail. His fingers didn't move one milimeter. By now Miphas face had turned an unhealthy blue colour, and her eyes began getting fogy as she stammered out a last few words.

"I...l...ve...you..."

That was the last thing Link heard as he suddenly shot up, gasping for air, back again in his and Miphas bed. He was covered in sweat and breathed heavily. By his sudden movements Mipha had been rolled away a little bit. The sudden movement of Link sitting upright send ripples through the waterbed. The combination of this woke up Mipha. She sat upright a bit dizzy as she noticed the heavy breathing of the man beside her. She looked over to him, as he just sat there, propping his head on his hands. She moved closer to him while she put her hand on his back, noticing that he was covered in sweat.

"Link, are you alright?" she asked, as she sat beside him, putting her arm around his shoulder, feeling his sticky back.

Link flinched as he noticed Mipha who sat beside him. He took his head out of his hands as he turned around to her before he replied.

"I am sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yes, pretty much. You are breathing and sweating as if you would just have climbed death mountain. What happened?"

Link hesitated a bit before he answered her. "I had another nightmare." Mipha listened patently as Link explained what had happened to him. After he was finished Mipha felt bad, not only that he had another nightmare but especially after what they had lived through that day. She gently grabbed his hand with her free one as she snuggled her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault in the slightest." he replied.

"I wish I could make you feel better about this."

"I appreciate that, Mipha. Thank you." He said as he lowered his head against her. They remained in that position for a while till Mipha moved away from him laying down again. He seemed disappointed until she put her hands around his neck, pulling him towards her. Mipha gently placed his head next to hers as she tucked them both under the blanket. She wrapped her arm around his torso before she began singing. As she had done multiple times before she always sung to him, whenever he felt distressed and it always worked. After a few minutes of hearing her beautiful voice next to him, Link drifted of into a, this time, peaceful slumber.

**This chapter again is a bit shorter. I don't want to stretch a chapter or shorten it to better fit my schedule. I will write it as it fits. I want to thank all of you for the ongoing support, and your encouraging reviews. I will continue to give you my best :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Plan

Chapter 11 – The Plan

The Sun shun above the rim of the blue rocks surrounding the Domain as Mipha opened her eyes, a yawn escaping her mouth. The memories of the last night came into her mind as she found the sleeping Hylian still closely cuddled next to her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. A smile played across her face.

Normally he was the first one to awake in the morning and the last one to fall asleep in the evening, so she did not often get the opportunity to watch him sleep. He looked so innocent and happy. As if nothing in the world could concern him. Mipha came closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She could see how his lips curved slightly upwards while he stirred in his sleep, turning on his back. Mipha didn't want to lose the comfortable warmth of his body, so she crawled on top of Link and laid down on his chest. He was so big in comparison to her. She had no problem fitting on him at all as she drew the blanket over them and rested her head on his breast.

She could hear his heart beating in his chest and felt his lungs rising with every breath he took. It was so calming for her to get moments like these. That she can finally be together with him. It still feels like a dream to her.

Another movement of him drew her attention to his face. His eyes fluttered a bit as he opened them, adjusting to the sunlight which came through the window. Mipha brought one of her hands to his face and removed a few strains of hair. As Links eyes had adjusted to the light he looked down his chest to be met with the smiling Zora laying on top of him.

"Good Morning Link"

"Good Morning Mipha. Have I been comfortable?"

She chuckled a bit as she put her head down again on his chest before she answered.

"Pretty much."

A smile came up on the Hylians face as he put his arms around the back of Mipha, pulling her ever so close to him. They remained in this position enjoying the peaceful silence until they were interrupted by the growling of Links stomach. They both began laughing as Mipha climbed down from Link so he could stand up and begin with his morning workout.

Mipha meanwhile stretched a bit before she threw a random glance at Link. Seeing his bare muscles in action always made her heart race.

With all the willpower she could bring up she averted her eyes and went into her closet where she hid her bright red face behind her hands and squealed slightly in excitement. This went on for about a minute before Mipha got most of her composure back and began dressing. Link had been done with his workout and got dressed himself. They both met at the little table after a Zora had brought them their breakfast. Link had gotten more and more accustomed to the taste of fish. He hadn't disliked it to begin with but now he liked it even more. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that a master chef makes the food he and Mipha eat.

After they were finished they left the room, walking through the many different hallways of the palace leading to the main entrance. There they kissed each other goodbye before Mipha went towards the throne room and Link towards the barracks.

In his mind Link was already occupied with the amounts of paperwork he would have to deal with. Since he began working as Captain the paperwork had become significantly lesser. He still had a lot to catch up on though. As he walked down the hallway he could hear footsteps from behind. As he turned around he was greeted by a friendly Sidon waving at him.

"Good Morning Link. I am sorry to disturb you, but do you have a moment?" he asked Link as he reached him.

"I have always time for you. What's the matter." he replied.

Sidon took a deep breath before he began. "You remember as you first came here to Zoras Domain to free Vah Ruta? Me and my farther knew you would free her, but we also knew that you needed assistance. That's why we gave you the armor my sister made." He started.

"Yes I remember that."

"I assume you also know the meaning of such a gift by now, do you?"

As Sidon said that it suddenly clicked for Link. His face was filled with shock as he realised the problem. "I still have the armor in my bag... and Mipha does not know that I have it."

"Exactly. Now don't worry, we have a plan." Sidon said reassuring as he put both of his massive hands on Links shoulders. Link stretched his neck to look into the Zoras eyes before Sidon continued.

"Just distract her. You two have a free day tomorrow. Bring her out f the palace somehow and I will put the armor back where it was. Keep her busy for the entire day and then return and everything will be fine, trust me." Sidon said with a grin on his face.

Link was still a bit shocked that he didn't think of this, but knew Sidon was right and so he agreed to his plan. A grin spread across Sidons face as he patted Link on the back, nearly throwing him over.

Link could regain his balance in the last moment. He was still a bit unsure about the plan but nevertheless returned the grin to the big Zoran prince. After that they both said their goodbyes and went on their ways. As Link turned around a glimpse of red behind one of the pillars caught his attention. He stood still and turned towards that pillar, but found nothing there. Link shrugged it off and turned towards the barracks.

The day went on with Link sitting in his office trying to fight the feared papertower. But to his surprise the tower had neither grown over night, nor over the time he was working on it. And because of that Link managed to do the unthinkable and finished his paperwork.

For the first time since he worked as Captain of the Guard he could actually do something else then paperwork. He got up from his seat and stretched his sore muscles. He glanced out the window onto the courtyard looking for something to do with his new won time.

It was a sunny day outside and a many Zoras were visible on the training field or walking towards the barracks. In the far corner he could make out a group of new recruits who where being instructed by Zelas. Another group was being led by Talis who observed a few sparring matches. And on the side of the field he could see Nahru standing on the edge of the platform seemingly looking down in the water. Link was wondering what she was doing there. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would daydream. Especially not during her duty. So he decided to go over to her.

He left his office and made his way through the crowd. He got greeted by the guards he was passing bye. A troop of them just left the courtyard for the shift rotation. He greeted everyone back politely while he walked over to the side of the yard. Link stopped a meter away from her before he greeted her.

"Hello Nahru."

The Zoran women spun around in surprise as she heard his voice and made haste to bring out a reply and a salute.

"Oh, good day Captain. What are you doing out here, if I may ask?"

"That was exactly what I wanted to ask you. I finally caught up with the paperwork and decided to look around the place a bit as I saw you standing here on the rim looking down." Link replied.

Nahru looked a bit puzzled as she pointed with one finger towards the water as she began talking. "I am observing the swimming training. Even though we are Zoras we still need to be in top form in every aspect. That also includes swimming."

Link followed her outstretched finger. As he looked down into the water he could see a squad of Zoras, seemingly recruits making all kinds of swimming exercises or followed a parcour consisting of rings mounted to the the floor of the lake. He had thought about the fact that Zoras also may need to exercise in swimming but it never actually came to his mind.

"It just looked a bit strange from my office. Unfortunately that is one of the few parts where I cannot help you organise the training. Your swimming skills are on a whole different level than mine."

"That may be the fact but I think you are still better than a normal Hylian. Also because you have been trained by a Zora to swim, am I right?"

"Yeah that is true." Link said as he fell in his thoughts. The memories of his swimming lessons with Mipha unfortunately were extremely blurry. He still hasn't recovered a good part of his memories. As he was thinking the voice of Nahru came in his mind as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"...so you could ask Lady Mipha."

Link just replied with a simple yes, not completely sure what she had been talking about as the thought crossed his mind. This would kill three birds with one stone.

"Nahru you're a genius." He simply said as he turned around and walked back towards the crowd. Nahru gave him the perfect idea. He had to wait to the evening so he wanted to have a look at what the other captains were doing. A bit perplexed Nahru just answered with a "Ehm, thank you?" before she slowly turned her attention back to the recruits in the lake.

The rest of the day went over without anything meaningful happening. Link closed the door to his office in the evening. He greeted the night shift as he began walking towards the entry hall of the palace. The luminous stones embedded in the walls where shining their blue light across his path. He glanced out a window as he passed it and saw the beautiful night sky with its silver shining stars above. It reminded him of the silver jewelry Mipha was wearing while a smile played across his lips.

After a few minutes he reached the entry hall where he and Mipha parted each morning and would meet up again in the evening. The room in itself consisted out of the great door leading towards the domain and the one leading to the throne room. Hallways and doors dotted the floor level. A few staircases winded their way up the walls ending in galleries with even more doors and hallways leading to the different parts of the palace. And then their was the path leading towards the throne room, which was decorated with all kinds of spires,statues and fountains. As all the other parts in the domain this hall sends out an aura of serenity, Link thought as he stood next to one of the pillars carrying the galleria above.

It wasn't as busy as during the day but in addition to the usual guards a few Zoras still walked through the hall, following their duties. Some of them greeted him as they passed him. Links gaze wandered across the scenery as he waited. It didn't take long until he could her soft footsteps approaching him, as he had just looked towards the entrance. He turned around towards the throne room and saw Mipha coming towards him. She looked a bit exhausted as she came towards him. They met in the middle of the hall and both wrapped their arms around each other before they shared a soft kiss. Mipha was the one who broke it first before she leaned her head against his torso.

"You look tired." was all Link brought out.

An agreeing "Mhm" came from the Zora princess as she remained with her face cuddled to his torso.

"Then come on, lets go to bed early today." he whispered in her ear.

Mipha took her head of his torso and grabbed his hand while the two made their way towards the bedroom. On the way Mipha told Link the reason of her exhaustion. Basically a lot of tedious work concerning the re establishment of the Kingdom of Hyrule and many other organisation matters had been brought up today in countless meetings. Her farther had to end the matter and move it to the next day or otherwise she would still be sitting in the throne room.

Link listened patently while he was walking. As they reached the room the smell of fresh fish filled their noses. The two sat down to eat a bit before they changed for the night. Mipha came out of her dressing room and plummed head first into her pillow. She turned on her back as a bit of pain shot through her arm and she began rubbing her shoulder.

"Are your shoulders stiff?" Link asked her as he changed into a simple shirt and short pants for the night.

"A bit. I sat nearly the entire day cramped in between mountains of papers." she replied as she put her hands back to her side.

"I can help you with that if you want." Link said as he sat down on the bed. "Just turn on your stomach."

Mipha did as he told her and turned on her stomach. She could feel the waves in the waterbed as Link kneeled over her, his knees right beside her, and began massaging her stiff shoulders and her back.

Mipha was in bliss. His hands worked wonders on her stiff shoulders and she basically melted into his hands. Her back felt so warm as she moaned into her pillow. Her face turned red, but Link couldn't see it from his position. He continued going down her back and up again to her shoulders.

"You are really good at this..." Mipha stammered into her pillow as Link took his hands from her and laid next to her.

"Thank you." he simply said as he pulled the blanket over them.

Miphas face was still red from embarrassment. She laid with her back towards Link as he drew the blanket over them. Mipha could feel his arm as he put it around her waist. She snuggled herself closer to him before she closed her eyes.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**Yes I am still living, your eyes do not deceive you. I just suffered a bit from writers block. Originally this chapter should be a bit longer but before I leave you waiting any longer I will split it. I also noticed a big number of new favourites, followers and views so for whoever is new your welcome. As usual if you want to give me feedback write a review. If you want me to answer it you shouldn't write an anonymus one. So thats it. Thank you for still sticking with this story and see you in the next chapter. Good by :D**


	12. Chapter 12 - A fishy experience

Chapter 12 – A fishy experience

"Last one there is a foul snake! " Mipha shouted after she had sprinted off.

Link just smirked as he sprinted after her. She had quit the head start as she turned around on the staircase leading to East Reservoir Lake. She had a quick look at Link, who had almost caught up to her as she increased her speed. Mipha reached the top of the staircase first and ran to the pier. Just shortly before she reached it Link sprinted past her and shouted "I win!" as he reached the pier first.

Mipha arrived shortly after him. Out of breath she propped herself on her knees and caught her breath before she spoke.

"But...i...nearly...got...you."

"Are you already out of breath?" Link teased her.

After a few moments Mipha regained her breath and rose as high as she could while she looked him in the dead in the eyes.

"If I would, I would be a bad teacher, wouldn't I ?" she replied with a smirk on her lips.

Link just gave her a smile before he sat down and began taking of his boots.

"So then, I am completely in your hands, my dear." He said while he began taking of his shirt and trousers.

"First you should start with some warm ups. After that we...we...ehhh..." Mipha drifted of as Link followed her advice and began with a few stretches, his muscles clearly showing. For some reason she had began drooling at the sight of Links muscles in action, since he had comforted her with her crisis. She was almost like in a trance as he snapped her back to reality.

"Mipha? Mipha? Someone home?"

"Ehhhh what?!" she snapped back as she noticed what had happened.

Embarrassed she quickly turned around while she mumbled out an apology. Link chuckled a bit as he finished his warm up and jumped into the water, a loud splash following him. Hearing the splash Mipha turned around, just to be met with a gush of water drenching her completely.

For a short amount she just stood there on the pier as the water dropped of off her, her gaze fixed on the chuckling Link. Then a devious smile played across her face as she jumped in the water with herself and threw gushes of water against her Hylian.

They both jumped through the lake as they splashed each other with the crystal clear water of the Reservoir, laughing loudly and enjoying their little game. After about 15 minutes of this they both calmed down and began with the reason they had come here.

"So, did I understand that right. You want to observe my swimming technique and want me to help you stay on track so you can be better of when training Zoran Guards, did I get that right?" Mipha asked as she floated in the water, just a few centimeters away from Link.

"That is basically what my plan is, yes." He replied to her, which was only partly true.

Of course this one of the reasons he came with her to the lake on their free day. But the other reason he came here was to distract her.

Around the time they splashed each other with water back in the domain a big red Zoran was fiddling with the key to enter a certain bedroom. With a click the lock finally opened and Sidon released a breath he had hold in as he slowly opened the door.

He knew that no one was here except him but he was still pretty on edge for some reason. He slowly closed the door behind him and locked it again. He was now alone in the room. It was as if the room itself pressed down on him as his legs began shaking. He didn't knew why he was so nervous.

Sidon took a deep breath and with a determined mind walked towards the wall of the room with Links bag standing on it. As soon as he sat one foot to the ground he immediately slipped and crashed head first into the floor.

Back at the lake Link was working on his technique. They had started with improving his skills in the water. Even though he was already a good swimmer there is always room for improvement. He was swimming laps across the lake. From one end to the other and back, all while he was swimming as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Mipha was swimming beneath him, observing his movements. Since her aquatic abilities she had no problem following him on her back . And beneath the water Link also couldn't see herself gauging at him. Mipha was so glad he couldn't see how red she had became while they started this.

After around 5 laps from end to end Link needed a break. He stopped and sat down in shallow water near the pier. Shortly after a red head bobbed out of the water and moved towards him.

"You were pretty good. You have remembered a lot of what I thought you and your stamina is amazing." Mipha praised him.

"Thank you very much." He replied, a bit out of breath.

Mipha smiled at him before she continued explaining to him what she had observed and what they could work on.

Sidon by now had reached the bag on the far end of the room. His face a little redder then usual and now had an interesting pattern of a little spiral on it. He still couldn't believe that he crashed head first into the floor as he entered the room.

Shaking that thoughts aside for now he opened the bag and began searching. Link once told him he had his bag enchanted by a Korok. According to that his bag was way bigger on the inside then it looked from the outside.

It didn't took Sidon long to find the shining blue armor. The craftsmanship his sister had used to create this astonishing piece was still surprising him every time he saw it. He shortly ran his hand above the soft blue scales before he grabbed the armor and walked towards Miphas dressing room. He entered the room and wanted to put it back where it belonged as it hit him a second time. He forgot where Mipha had hid it.

With the few tips from Mipha Link had improved his technique a bit. It wasn't much but learning and improving skills took quite some time, as he knew best. For today he was done with improving his technique. He was now observing someone on a whole different level then him. He had dove underwater to witness the immense speed and agility of Mipha.

Through the crystal clear water he could see every bit of movement, every twitch and turn without any hindrance. The only problem he had was his need for air. He had never been decent at breath holding so he had to dive up to the surface quit often, and every time would loose a bit of the magnificent view.

Even though he could follow most of her movements it was almost beyond his mind how Mipha managed to pull them off. It just showed him on what kind of different level they to where concerning their swimming skills.

After he had returned from the surface once more he was surprised to don't see Mipha any more. He turned around but couldn't find her anywhere. He dove back up to the surface but couldn't see her from their either. He almost began worrying as he felt something gripping his legs and with a gust of strength pulling him downwards. He managed to catch a breath before he found himself on the bottom of the lake. In front of him he could see a smiling Zoran princess as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

All feelings of worry leaked from his mind as he gently put his arms around her waist while she snuggled herself against his neck. They remained for a bit of time, floating underwater in each others arms until Link slightly tapped her her to signal his need to breath. Mipha took her head away from his neck and with one strong kick of her legs they both were at the surface, where she snuggled her head back to its former position.

"This feels so relaxing to be here, together with you." Link whispered into her ear as they floated on the surface.

"I hope you didn't forget why I gave you this little demonstration, did you?" she replied with a little smile.

"No I didn't, and I appreciate your help. I really do. Although we might need to do this a few more times."

"After your performance I wouldn't have let you of the hook so easily anyway."

They both laughed after this.

"Its getting a bit late." Mipha said as she looked at the golden sky.

"Its getting colder soon. I don't want you to catch a cold here. Common lets go back home." Mipha said as she slowly moved them both towards the pier.

Link had a quick look at the sun, but was sure Sidon had been finished by now. They reached the pier and Link began drying of and got clothed again before they both walked back towards the domain.

Sidon had panicked by now. He had searched the entire room but found nothing and his memory wouldn't help him either. The sun began setting and the two would probably soon be back again. He had to finish this as soon as possible otherwise he and Link had a very big problem on their hands.

But no matter how much he searched he just didn't find anything. Ultimately he collapsed at the wall and sank to the floor, already trying to think of a way how he could explain all of this. With frustration he slammed his fist against the wall as he heard the sound of his punch echoing behind the wall. That's when he suddenly remembered.

As fast as he could he peeled of a little shard of the wall ornament to reveal a little place behind it, just big enough for the armor to fit inside. As a little child he had once seen Mipha hide it here during the time she still worked on it. He quickly placed the armor inside and placed the plate back before it, until with a little click it connected with the rest of the wall. He stood up and made sure he had left everything the same as he had found it and left.

He locked the door back behind him and just wanted to move away as he heard the footsteps and familiar voices of Link and Mipha coming up the hallway. He panicked as he quickly looked for a place to hide. He sprinted behind a pillar on the end of the corridor and hid himself behind it as best as he could.

He waited until he heard the clicking of the lock and heard the two enter and close the door behind him. As fast as he could he now ran past the door and down the hallway.

Link had already switched to his sleeping attire and laid in bed waiting on Mipha. They had eaten earlier and were now both getting ready to bed. Mipha had went into the dressing room to get ready for the night herself.

As Link laid there in the bed looking at the ceiling he could hear a little thump coming from the dressing room.

"Is everything okay Mipha?" he asked concerned.

"Yes don't worry, I just knocked over a shelf." she replied.

Shortly after she joined him in the bed, where she put her head on his chest. She could clearly hear his heart beating beneath it as she closed her eyes while Link tucked them both in.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**So here is the other part of the chapter. As I said I originally wanted to post them together but I didn't wanted to keep you guys waiting for to long. I am very happy to see the ongoing stream of views favourites and follows and would like to thank you all for the ongoing support. If you want to give me feedback just write a review. I promise to answer every review I get. Now then see you next time. Bye :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - An Unlucky Predicament?

Chapter 13 – An Unlucky Predicament?

Almost two months have passed since they started their training exercise. Since than they almost daily came to East Reservoir Lake to swim ,train ,laugh and most important spend time with each other.

In those two months they have grown more closer than they had ever been. There love grew deeper every day, and that was something that was visible for everyone. They had been seen tolling throughout the domain more and more. They have developed a feeling for the other which both of them had never truly experienced. The feeling of deep and pure affection and love.

It was evening and the night began to settle into the Domain. The shop keepers began to bring their goods inside and close for the day. The guards rotated as the night shift arrived. Children where coming home after a long day of playing. The serenity of the night began to lay its cloak over the domain.

But above the roofs of the Zoras, in the East Reservoir Lake there was still something going on. Mipha laughed as she once again escaped his grasp and dove past him. Link quickly turned around and tried grabbing her ankle, only to be met by a gust of water that she splashed in his face.

He quickly closed his eyes and tried to rub the water away while he still heard the laughing of Mipha near him. He wouldn't give up so easily as he jumped into the direction of her voice. Once again he just landed in the water, without catching her.

He didn't care how long this game had been going on already. He was driven by a feeling of determination. He would catch her definitely.

He turned slowly on the spot, looking for any sign of the whereabouts of the red Zora girl. He tried listening to the movements of the water. His senses where still sharp from his time in the wild and so he felt it at his legs as Mipha tried to sneak up from behind.

As soon as she was close enough he immediately spun around and jumped on her. Since she was standing and hadn't expected him to turn around so quick as he grabbed her in the fall before they both splashed into the water.

"Got you!" he screamed victorious as they both emerged from the water.

"I just cannot sneak up on you, can I? Even tough this is my element." Mipha joked.

Instead of answering her, Link gave her a mischievous smile which she understood in an instance. The water dripped from both of them as they stared into each others eyes before they closed in for a kiss.

"Comm on its getting late." She said as they parted. Link agreed her as they both swam back towards the pier where Link dried himself of and put his cloths back on. Mipha patently waited on the side until he was finished. Mipha locked her arm with his as they began walking back to the Domain.

A few hours had passed and the two where laying in bed by now sleeping. Or that's what Link would have liked to do. But for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. He turned over for the who knows time and stared at the ceiling. Next to him he could hear Mipha snoozing , tugged in beneath the blanket. He sighed. Maybe some fresh air would bring his mind to rest.

As careful as possible, to not wake up Mipha, he slid out of the bed and moved towards the balcony. He silently opened the door and was met by a gust of cool night air. He stepped to the railing and let his hand slide over the smooth metal rim.

He let his view slide over the Domain. He could see the lights from the Luminous stones throughout the city. Here and there he could make out a patrol through the rain that was dripping from the sky.

Apparently rain was a good omen for the Zoras. It is said to bring luck and happiness. He was watching the rain create little puddles on the streets below him as another gust of wind blew over the balcony. His body shivered , but to him the cold didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was as if the cold air would hug him, and wash all of his disturbance away. Suddenly his mind was clear again.

He released a breath he didn't knew he was holding as his mind came to piece while he watched over the serenity of this watery city. In this moment a pair of soft arms sliding around his torso just added to the sensation of peace as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Come back inside. You'll catch a cold."

Without saying anything else Link followed Mipha who back inside. They closed the balcony doors and went back under the bed sheets.

"I am sorry that I woke you."

This time Mipha acted without saying a word as she took his head and gently hugged it to her breast. The combination of his new found peace, the movement of Miphas lungs rising and sinking with every breath and the sound of her pounding heart quickly brought Link to snooze away.

The next day started as any other day too. They got up, did their morning exercises, ate and got dressed. But this time they heard a knock on the door just before they where about to leave the room.

"Mipha, Link? May I come in?" Sidon asked from outside.

"Of course." Mipha answered.

The door opened and the giant red Zora came inside of the bedroom with a big smile on his face.

"Good Morning to you first of all. I have great news. If you would please follow me the to throne room." The Prince said.

Link and Mipha both agreed as the trio left the room and went to towards the throne room. Link and Mipha where curious what kind of news Sidon would have. They mumbled a bit to the other until they stood in front of the great door leading to the kings residence. Two Royal guards greeted them as they opened the door for them.

Inside was King Dorephan sitting on his throne , looking as calm as usual. Sidon went next to him as Link noticed three other people in the room. They where dressed in typical Sheikah uniforms and all bowed before him and Mipha as they stepped onto the platform in front of the throne.

"Good Morning Mipha and Link. Let me come straight to the point. These guests arrived here just this morning and bring an important message from Princess Zelda." Dorephan said to them.

With a hand gesture he beckoned the Sheikah to speak. One of them stepped forward a bit and bowed again.

"Princess Mipha, Master Link it is an honor to meet you. I bring a important message from Princess Zelda..." The room filled with silence as the Sheikah conveyed his message.

"Princess Zelda would like to inform you that the restauration works on Castle Hyrule have been mostly completed. With that she will now move all further operations back to Castle Hyrule and with that revive the Kingdom of Hyrule. Princess Zelda cannot continue leading the newly revived Kingdom of Hyrule as Princess and therefore will be crowned the new Queen of Hyrule.

For this reason she invites her loyal servant Link, as the last remaining figure of the old Kingdom of Hyrule, to crown her as Queen. Princess Zelda has made it very clear that you, Master Link, are the only person that can accept or deny her request.

She also invites the Royal family of Zoras Domain to visit the revival of the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Ceremony will take place in 3 days from now. She wishes you all well and hopes you can attend." With that the Sheikah ended his message.

If it weren't for the attending royalty Links mouth would have dropped to the floor. Strangely Zelda and what happens with Hyrule he had completely forgotten over the last few months. And the fact that she wanted him to crown herself Queen was just beyond him.

As Dorephan dismissed the Sheikahs and send them of to the barracks, Links legs began shaking a bit. Mipha seemed to notice this as she increased her grip on his arm, as if she wanted to support him.

The rest of the meeting went pretty fast. Although Link was physically there his mind was in a whole different place. He just answered yes when he was questioned something as his thoughts just tried to figure out what the next days would bring.

He didn't even realise that the meeting ended. He just felt someone leading him somewhere as he snapped back. Mipha had increased her grip on his arm as she had led him out of the throne room and the palace into the gardens.

"When did we...?" Link started as they sat down on a bench.

"You seemed a bit lost after the messenger told us of Zeldas plan. We discussed anything important afterwards and ended the meeting. I thought some fresh air would help you focus again." Mipha said as she as she sat besides Link and rested her head on his shoulder.

Link folded his hands in front of him as he again fell into his deep thoughts. Mipha noticed his change in expression again. He wasn't just spacing out, something was bothering him.

"Link, what is on your mind? Something is disturbing you, I can tell." she whispered to him.

At first she thought he didn't notice her question, but after around a minute he mumbled out a reply.

"Im just a bit...overwhelmed. Zelda asked specifically me to crown her. I am the only one who could accept or deny the offer. I mean Zelda should be the right person for becoming Queen...shouldn't she?" Link stuttered.

"I mean I...and then it...this could...i couldn't..." he stuttered out.

A warm and feeling on his arm snapped him back out of his thoughts. Mipha had taken hold of his arm and was looking at a bird sitting hopping around through the grass to their feet. She talked to Link while her eyes stayed fixed on the bird.

"I think you will make the right decision. And whatever it is I will support it." she said as she turned her head towards Link and gave him one of her soothing smiles.

His problems seemed to melt as he once again realised his incredible gift, to be together with the person he loves so deeply. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers. They remained sitting there for a few minutes until Mipha jumped up and drew him after her.

"Common, we have the entire day free for preparations. So lets go take a swim. It should hopefully be clear to you how we will travel to Hyrule Castle." She laughed as she ran of, drawing Link after her.

"What happened to the princess who would have never even thought of doing something else than work?" Link asked her lovingly as the duo reached the pier heading into East Reservoir Lake.

"What do you mean? This is work. I will prepare you for a long trip with Zoras." Mipha answered, already having jumped into the lake while Link was still busy undressing.

He quickly followed after her and splashed in the lake. The water was surprisingly quite warm, although it was barely noon. Link swam a bit away from the pier until Miphas head bobbed out of the water in front of him.

"Grab hold of my shoulders." She said as she swam closer to him and turned around.

"First you have to get used to my speed. I will start slowly, you're ready?" Mipha said as Link grabbed her shoulders.

"Lets try it."

Mipha started swimming. Link remembered as he swam with Sidon to free Vah Ruta but this was a whole different experience. Mipha was a lot smaller than her brother and because of this wasn't as fast as him. It was still a considerable speed they reached. As they went faster Links grip on her shoulders losened and he slid of off her back and splashed into the water again.

Mipha had came around and this time Link had put his arms around her shoulders, to not again loose his grip so easily. Her tailfin laid over his left shoulder as Mipha swam of again. It worked much better this time and after a few rounds around the lake they stopped again as Mipha turned to Link, as good as she could in their current position.

"There will be a few passages on the trip where we will have to jump or dive a few times. I want to see how long you can stay underwater but if anything happens make yourself noticeable somehow, okay?"

"I promise."

With that Mipha swam of again. As she reached full speed she dove beneath the water. Link was forced to close his eyes as the rush of water hitting against him was quite uncomfortable. He drew himself a bit closer to Miphas back, which she must have misunderstood because she immediately went back to the surface and asked if everything was okay.

After Link had reassured her that he was fine Mipha dove of again. Link closed his eyes again as he drew himself closer to her back again. He tried to do as little movements as possible as Mipha cut through the water like a knife through butter. After a few minutes Links lungs began filling very uncomfortable. He still waited for one more minute until he slightly taped Mipha on the cheek. She took a short curve down and than shot upwards with all her power, jumping out of the water and a good distance into the air. Link took a deep breath before they landed back in the water.

Without using much of her strength Mipha brought them both to the floor of the lake. Link opened his eyes as he felt Mipha changing his grip on her, turning him towards her. Link gave her a sheepish smile to which she promptly replied with a kiss on his cheek. The two stayed a bit longer on the floor before Link signalled her to dive up again. Mipha gently grabbed hold of his torso and the two ascended back to the surface.

**Well 13 seems to be the unlucky number since it took me too long to finish this chapter. Way longer than I would have liked it. Anyway I am working again with more motivation and backup. Thank you for the lovely Goddessnerd who now proofreads my chapters. As usual if you want to tell e something just write me a PM or a review. See ya next time**


	14. Chapter 14 - Swimming with the Zoras

Chapter 14 – Swimming with the Zoras

They had gotten up early this day. Link was still a bit sleepy as they gathered at a pier below the Domain. A good deal of guards had been provided as escort for the royal family. Link was doing his best supervising them in his drowsy mind and without any really knowledge of how to command them in the water.

It took around half an hour to get everything in order. Long slim crates where being brought in the water that would be towed by Zoras, as Link sat down on the edge of the pier, his feet dangling into the cold water. Although he was wearing the rubber armor, he still felt the cold going up his legs. He hoped it wouldn't be to bad as he ever so slightly began shivering.

Meanwhile Mipha had swam over to him and lifted herself out of the water with her arms and sat on the pier right next to him.

"You think this suit will help you?" Mipha asked curiously as she poked him in the side, feeling the elastic material.

A bit surprised by her sudden appearance he answered the curious Zora as his mind finally began to clear up from the drowsiness.

"At least I hope so. This material seems to protect against the cold a bit. Unfortunately I don't have scales like you do, that would make everything way easier." he answered as Mipha continued poking the strange material the armor was made from.

Originally he found it in a shrine in the Gerudo Desert and quickly found out it protects him from electricity, but it also seems to protect its wearer from the cold. At least a bit.

"It's not only our scales but also the skin beneath them that protect us from the coldness of the water. In addition to that we have a lower body temperature than Hylians, which makes it way easier to life in water." Mipha said to him as she slid back into the water shortly diving under before she bopped her head out just in front of where Link was sitting on the pier.

She lifted her arms out the water as she reached for Links hands.

"Come on, it is almost time to depart. You still have some time to get acquainted to the water." She said.

Link grudgingly agreed as he took her hands and with a tug from Mipha was pulled in the water. The first thing he felt was the stinging of the cold water over his entire body. He shortly went beneath the surface before he came back up in front of Mipha. The splash in the cold water had not been very pleasant and he started shivering very soon.

Mipha used her legs and slowly paddled backwards away from the pier pulling Link after her on his hands. As they had been out around five meters Mipha slowly began swimming in circles while pulling Link through the water.

After a few minutes he had adjusted as good to the water as he could. The rubber armor actually helped a fair bit, as Link could feel on his bare face. But he could hold it out in the water, at least for the time of the travel. Mipha seemed to notice his adjustment as she stopped her back paddling and pulled Link in, placing her arms around his torso.

"Are you comfortable with the water ?" she asked him with a slight wave of concern for her dear knight swinging in her voice.

"Yes, am fine. It is quite comfortable actually." Link lied to her.

"I trust you in this." she said. It seems as if she wanted to say more as the Zoran guards began assembling around them in convoy formation.

Shortly after that King Dorephan and Sidon joined the guards, both warmly greeting Mipha and Link as they took place in front of the two.

"It is getting time. Come on Link we should get ready too." Mipha said as she broke their embrace.

She swam for a few meters before she rolled on her stomach , turning her head around to Link.

"What are you waiting on? Climb on." Mipha said to him, giving him a warm smile in addition.

Link closed the distance between them with a few strokes and stopped next to Mipha. He put one hand on her back as he wanted to climb on her before he hesitated and stopped.

"Is something the matter Link?" Mipha asked concerned as she looked him in the eyes, looking for anything that would tell her what's wrong.

"I cannot just climb on your back." Link said, almost whispering so only Mipha could hear it.

"You are a princess. I just cannot climb on your back as if you are some sort of horse." Link stammered out.

"Well you didn't seem to have any problems riding on my brothers back." Mipha snuffed out in played outrage.

"That was...something different..." Link mumbled, as he was interrupted by Mipha.

"No I got it, I am not good enough for you and you would rather travel an a guard then your princess. Don't worry I won't stop you." she said as she puffed her cheeks and turned back around, facing forwards.

Link couldn't help but stare at her after her performance, while Mipha desperately tried to not break out in laughter. Internally he sighed at her childish play as he knew talking back wouldn't make any difference and climbed on her back.

He flung his legs over her back and laid down, bringing his chest down to her shoulders. He gently grabbed her tailfin and put it over his shoulder so he wouldn't hurt it. He put his head down next to hers as he reached around her with his arms.

"Are you done giggling?" he asked her.

"Maybe" Mipha replied.

"Are you okay Link?" she asked him shortly after as they waited on the convoy to move of.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle this." Link said to her as he was fighting down the shaking in his body.

"Stop lying." Mipha said.

He wanted to react but only a cut of noise came out as he was interrupted by the signal horn as the convoy set in motion. Mipha followed suit and Link instinctively tightened his grip around her as she was following the other Zoras away from the pier.

The water was rushing past them as they quickly gained speed after only a few minutes they left the area beneath the domain and swam across the lake leading to the rapids and the river behind it which would eventually bring them directly to Hyrule Castle.

"Hold on tight." Mipha said over her shoulder as they came closer and closer to the rapids.

The first Zoras had already jumped over them as the duo reached the water currents. Mipha dove beneath the water and used her fins to jump out of the water and over the rapid, while Link was clutching on her to stay on. They quietly re emerged in the water of the river. Mipha dove for a few meters before she returned to the surface. And with that they began their way to Hyrule Castle.

**Yeah I am back. I had some problems with motivation, which is also the reason why this chapter is so short, I just had to get over it since its concept is like 2 months old. I'll try and return to my normal scheme :P**


	15. Chapter 15 - a Cold Swim

Chapter 15 – A Cold Swim

The water was rushing past them as the Zora's where zipping through the river, each of them at impressing speeds. It sounded as if Link was standing in one of the giant waterfalls near Zora's Domain. Their last break must have been hours away as he glimpsed at the horizon, the sun beginning to fade behind it. The sky had turned a light red as the day came to its end. It would probably take one hour before the night set in completely. By then they would already be at the castle, which had long ago popped up in their field of view. A splash of cold water hit him in the face as they took a sharp turn in the river to avoid crashing in a protruding stone. Link coughed as he was hit by surprise, trying to get the water out of his lungs.

"Are you okay back there?" a worried Mipha asked him. Since he was still busy with coughing he gently patted her two times with his hand, which he had slung around her waist.

After a few coughs he had it all out and he again tried fixing his gaze on their destination. He was trying to guess how long it could take them to reach the castle. His mind had become dizzy by now, his limbs stiff. The only reason he could see the castle now was because they where moving straight towards it. Past Mipha's head the first towers and walls appeared in sight, becoming bigger and bigger with each minute that passed. The temperature did not disturb Link that much any more, he lost the feeling in his limbs a few hours ago. His arms had become stiff from the lack of movement and cold water rushing against them. His neck had become pretty stiff by now too, since he just rested his head slightly above Mipha's shoulders. The only thing going through his head besides the occasional thought about the time was the storming sound of the rushing water. His eyes sore from all the splashes they had taken weren't even relieved any more when the stone quay walls of the castles harbor came in sight. The convoy got slower as they where swimming past the grey walls. Before them Link could make out a few figures that presumably where guards standing on a dock that reached into the water. The guards at the front of the convoy where the first ones who entered the dock, greeting the Hylian guardsmen and themselves assuming position. The guards at the back spread around the dock while King Dorephan and and Prince Sidon where the first of the passengers who got on the dock, using a stair reaching into the water.

Link and Mipha where slowly drifting in the water as another set of guards went up the stairs and past the other ones down the dock and out of sight. Now it was their turn. Mipha changed her position from drifting on her stomach to swimming upright. She turned around gripping Links stiff hands of off her torso and pulled him onto the stairs. As his feet where making contact with the lowest step Mipha let go of his hands and stood next to him as he used every bit of strength he could bring up to move his legs. Step by step he went up the stairs, fighting against the water trying to keep him from moving and his stiff joints. As the water was about knee high his left leg gave in, not being able to keep up his weight after so long of them dangling in the cold water unused. And if Mipha wouldn't have reacted so fast and grabbed his arm he would have smashed into the cold grey bricks of the dock.

Mipha took hold of his arm and brought him standing upright again as they made the last steps together. She changed her grip on his arm, supporting him while it wasn't that obvious how weak he was. With her sticking closely to his side he made the first wiggling steps towards the end of the dock at the walls. In the dimming sunlight he could make out the giant figures of Dorephan and Sidon talking to a person in front of them, which was hidden by their size. The water was dripping of his rubber armor in little streams, leaving small puddles where he and Mipha walked. His steps becoming more steady with each one he took, Link rose up, assuming a more confident pose, his sore head high up and his chest out. He fought down the urge to shake as his body realised it is no longer in cold water. The sound of the streams of water rushing past them still in his ears they left the dock and walked towards the giant Zora's. They followed the stone path past saluting soldiers in full suit, the banner of Hyrule on their lances, the winged golden triforce on red background with blue rims. Even with the ringing in his ears Link could make out Princess Zelda's voice in the distance. He was confirmed as the two walked around the two Zora's, standing next to Sidon.

Zeld was just done greeting Dorephan as she noticed the two.

"Mipha, Link welcome to Hyrule Castle. I hope your travel has been pleasant." Zelda said as soon as the two where standing still.

With all his remaining power Link forced his cold, stiff body to bow before Zelda. Mipha loosened her grip a bit on his arm as she did the same, both of them greeting the princess.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. Yes our travel has been very pleasant princess." Link told her.

"Don't be so formal Link. I told you multiple times to call me Zelda." she angrily replied, puffing her cheeks.

"I am sorry prin... Zelda." Link muttered out.

"Please forgive him Zelda. He is just tired that's all." Mipha added with a smile while she reached for Link's hand.

"No offense taken. I guess you all are. Please follow me, I don't want to keep my tired guests standing all night." Zelda replied with a smile herself as she turned around, leading on the small group. Dorephan, Sidon Mipha and Link followed the Hylian princess. They came through a big gate and entered the inner parts of the castle. The lower areas had mostly been restored. Further up there where still scaffoldings on the castles walls, and around its many towers. Torches and lanterns light up the courtyard as the group walked past workers returning to their homes outside the castle, guards switching the positions and walking to their barracks and all kinds of carriers bringing crates in and out of the castle. The movement in the area stopped shortly as the group walked through it. Some rambling and whispering could be heard here and there. Gaurds they where passing saluted them hastily as they made space for the group to walk. Zelda continued talking to her guests, seemingly ignoring the crowd. Then the first few annoyed foremans and guard captains brought the people back into motion as they picked up where they had left of. Link was impressed by what the joined forces of Hyrule had reached in such a short amount of time. Still keeping his posture his mind straifed of off his freezing, shivering and tired body while his mind became dizzy. Even though he fought against it his body began shaking. His legs not sturdily supporting him any more he unconsciously lent more and more into Mipha's grip. He didn't pay attention any more to what was happening around him. Because of that he didn't notice that the group had long parted ways. Only him and Mipha where left, walking down a corridor until they came to a door. Link snapped back into reality as his loved Zora began calling his name.

"Yes what is it?" was the first thing he said, quickly followed by "Where are we? And where are the others?"

A lovely smile pacing on her lips as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, letting them both inside.

"Don't worry, the others have also gone to their rooms." She said as she pulled him inside and closed the door behind them.

Links mind was not fast enough to react before Mipha placed him on something that felt like a cushioned bench. He had become dizzy and was exhausted. Very much so. It took him a bit to look for Mipha, who had gone to the other side of the room, seemingly testing something on the floor. Now that he had been sitting for a bit he really noticed how bad of a shape he was in. He was shaking uncontrollably from the cold of the water that had creped into his bones, and the pure exhaustion of clinging to a Zora in full speed for multiple hours.

Mipha turned around from the bathtub only to see the shaking Link trying to loosen the straps of his armor. His hands shaking so hard that he couldn't even grasp the strips right. Mipha knew he had lied to her about being well as she walked towards him and grabbed the strips herself, loosening the armor. She took of his helmet and threw it to the side. The same did she with his tunic. As she tried to grab his belt Link wished her hands away and opened it himself, taking multiple tries to grab the belt. He kicked of the trousers, now sitting in his underpants on the couch. He tried standing up but his shaking legs and Mipha hands pressing him back down thwarted his attempt. As he sat back down Mipha got on his eye level, looking him in the eyes. She rose up her hands and rested them on his palms. A warm, soothing feeling begin spreading in his checks as she broke the silence.

"Why did you lie to me?" her soft voice ringed through the air.

Link averted his gaze as best as he could. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times before he muttered out an answer.

"If I would have complained you would have just worried to much and we would have had to travel through the night." he muttered out.

"Didn't we agree to stop lying to each other?" Mipha's voice again rang through the room. To Link's surprise he could neither her anger no disappointment in her voice. Se was just talking in her most calming voice to him.

"We did. Mipha I...I am sorry."

"Are you really?"

"Yes I am."

"Where does it hurt."

With a bit hesitation Link answered her.

"I cannot feel my legs, my neck and arms are stiff, my chest hurts, my face is sore and everything is shivering cold and feels as if a thousand icy needles are jammed into me." he replied.

Another smile played across her lips.

"See? Was that so hard?"

Mipha stroke his cheeks for a bit more, letting her healing magic flow into his body and at least take the worst of the pain from him. As she released her hands Link was feeling a bit better. The cold in his bones remained but his limbs weren't that stiff any more. Mipha rose back up as she held her hands out for Link to grab. She pulled him on his feet after he took them. She walked backwards, pulling him after her, through the room until she reached the bathtub. It was raised in contrast to the rest of the floor so Mipha had enough place to sit down next to it as she let go of his hands. Link meanwhile climbed into the bathtub, ramming his feet against the stone in the process. He hissed as he slowly submerged in the steaming hot water. A sigh of relief escaped him as he laid down in the water, resting his had on the smoothed rim. He heard a ripple in the water as shortly after warm water run all over his face.

"You earned this, my Hero."

**Alright thats another chapter done. See ya in the next one :P**


End file.
